Project:Chat/Logs/22 September 2017
23:16:35 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:19:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:20:25 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:22:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:23:08 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:28:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:28:40 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:30:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:31:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:33:14 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:33:44 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:34:58 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:35:28 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:36:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:36:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:41:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:41:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:46:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:46:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:48:14 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:48:44 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:50:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:50:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:52:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:53:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:56:23 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:56:53 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:58:34 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:59:03 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:59:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:59:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:00:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:00:50 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:02:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:02:33 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:04:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:05:21 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:06:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:06:55 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:10:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:10:32 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:15:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:15:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:16:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:16:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:20:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:20:55 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:24:14 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:24:44 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:28:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:28:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:32:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:33:21 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:35:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:35:30 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:38:58 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:39:42 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:42:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:42:52 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 00:43:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:44:41 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:18:01 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 01:18:18 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:48 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 01:18:48 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:50 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:53 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 01:19:55 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:20:27 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 01:21:02 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 01:21:02 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 01:21:03 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:22:10 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 01:22:11 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:22:54 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 01:22:56 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:19 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 01:23:20 -!- Hissssy101 has joined Special:Chat 01:24:34 -!- Hissssy101 has left Special:Chat 01:44:10 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 01:44:40 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 01:44:41 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 02:00:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:00:26 I was hoping chat would be, well, alivd. 02:00:30 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 02:00:32 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 02:00:34 and i cant type for shit. 02:00:40 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:01:36 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:01:51 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:02:32 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 04:25:01 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 04:25:06 eh 04:25:31 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 04:25:32 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 05:42:49 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 05:43:05 Hello Skye Sim. 05:43:13 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 05:43:17 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 05:43:18 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 05:43:36 Sim? 05:43:46 bye 05:44:16 -!- BattleDroid56568 has left Special:Chat 05:48:19 Oh that guy 06:10:57 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 06:23:27 Oh hey 06:23:32 oh hi 06:23:48 hows your life 06:23:53 Well 06:23:55 Normal 06:24:11 nice 06:24:15 You? 06:24:27 been getting tortured 06:24:54 other than that its fine 06:25:22 Oh 06:25:29 IRL? 06:25:32 yeh 06:25:55 I mean mentally or physically 06:26:03 physically 06:26:09 tho im obviously exaggerating it lol 06:26:25 basically, 06:26:37 for some reasons the girls in my class started messing with my hair and doing stuff with it 06:26:42 but it hurtz when they do 06:27:05 You could ask them to stop 06:27:13 nah 06:27:30 why 06:27:35 it makes them happy 06:29:38 Amused or happy 06:30:19 both 06:30:36 Well 06:31:11 You could just tell them that you don't really like it 06:31:31 nah it'd ruin their fun 06:32:36 Wait you're how old again 06:33:15 14 06:33:46 Well 06:34:08 Other than that everything's ok? 06:35:20 eh theres something ive been trying to get over 06:35:28 havent exactly succeeded yet 06:35:38 but other than that, its fine 06:35:45 Ok 06:37:19 why ya asking? 06:38:11 Just being friendly etc 06:39:04 oh okey. 06:39:08 well, thanks 06:39:25 You're welcome 06:40:20 So 06:40:22 Now what 06:40:47 dunno 06:45:03 is der anything you wanted to tal kabout 06:45:06 talk about* 06:47:15 well not really 07:05:06 dunno then 07:29:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:29:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 07:38:52 so hows life 07:44:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:44:43 ... 07:44:52 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 07:44:55 yo 07:45:08 Yelllooo. 07:46:15 green 07:46:30 Blue. 07:46:44 ey nobel. 07:46:46 ey enig. 07:46:52 Hello. 07:46:56 So how's life. 07:47:07 eh its fine in general 07:47:10 tho im getting tortured 07:50:18 how bout you 07:51:15 It's okay. 07:51:30 Got into a guilty pleasure yesterday. 07:59:08 -!- MEH9999 has joined Special:Chat 07:59:12 Hello 08:00:32 -!- MEH9999 has left Special:Chat 08:00:54 -!- MEH9999 has joined Special:Chat 08:31:04 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 08:39:48 -!- Skye Sim has left Special:Chat 08:48:01 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 08:48:04 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 09:07:23 -!- MEH9999 has left Special:Chat 09:07:48 -!- MEH9999 has joined Special:Chat 09:08:18 -!- MEH9999 has left Special:Chat 09:52:41 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:52:52 Hey Nobel 09:52:56 Long time no see 09:53:13 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 09:53:15 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:53:50 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:54:33 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:55:27 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 09:59:28 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 10:00:06 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 10:01:08 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 10:09:54 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 10:10:24 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 10:11:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:12:38 Hey Tidal. 10:20:06 hi 10:21:20 So uh. 10:21:23 LICK. 10:21:31 MY. 10:21:33 EARS. 10:25:13 SUCK. 10:25:14 THEM. 10:43:05 no. 11:03:05 Why not? 11:04:04 1. It's unhygenic 11:04:18 2. I'm too lazy to 11:06:02 Okay. 11:06:31 Well I'm making a GD level. I scrapped the older ones because I thought they had bad gameplay. 11:07:46 eh. 11:12:51 And my friend's complaining to me. 11:13:08 There goes my day. 11:13:32 eh 11:14:38 And here's my punishment for complaining to you guys. 11:15:31 welp 11:15:34 karma? 11:15:59 Yes. 11:17:11 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 11:19:31 Hey temz 11:19:44 hi temz 11:19:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:19:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCp7t7Ro9ik 11:19:55 i love this 11:20:03 especially the buzzing part 11:20:05 where its just 11:20:23 silence, WAKE THE FUCK UP and then a staticy sound 11:20:25 its catchy 11:21:49 hi. 11:24:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:24:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:25:39 Hey. 11:25:55 hi 11:25:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:25:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:28:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:28:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:31:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:31:18 Hi 11:31:23 hello 11:31:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:31:32 Bored 11:31:35 ah sh- 11:31:43 accidentally closed chat 11:31:54 LICK IT 11:31:56 SUCK IT 11:31:57 PLEASE 11:32:02 Last night i created a 5 sides hexaflexagon 11:32:04 (My ears) 11:32:06 a what 11:32:09 (no) 11:32:13 Oh those things. 11:32:13 and here is your lollipop Enig 11:32:23 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:32:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:32:45 @TTW ima pull up D A W E B S I T E 11:32:45 So... 11:32:55 O K T A C O 11:33:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:33:30 verysmall F U R R Y A S M R 11:33:35 I made it for a reason 11:33:39 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:34:05 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:34:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:34:27 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:34:28 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:34:52 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:35:12 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:35:26 Found it 11:35:31 http://loki3.com/flex/index.html 11:35:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:35:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:35:59 oh yes those 11:36:23 :3 11:36:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:36:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:36:39 the 5 sided hexaflexagon is my favoritw 11:36:53 because of T H E M I S S I N G S T A T E 11:37:04 ok 11:37:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:37:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:37:48 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:37:56 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:38:13 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 11:38:15 anyways 11:38:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:38:16 gtg 11:38:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:38:20 :( 11:38:21 hey guys 11:38:26 bye taco 11:38:26 Hi 11:38:29 hi frisk 11:38:34 and bye :( 11:38:40 bye :( 11:38:46 bye. 11:39:01 Tidal, i have a problem with kuro 11:39:04 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:39:10 ? 11:39:13 what about him 11:39:23 kuro's nice. 11:39:24 he' posting mean comments on adasba's message wall 11:39:28 eh? 11:39:30 about me 11:39:39 eh idk about comments 11:39:54 i asked him to stop and he just kept going on 11:40:03 i'm not sure what i can do 11:40:13 maybe talk to higher staff about it 11:40:21 ... 11:40:23 could u let Ursuul know? 11:40:28 Kuro? 11:40:31 yes 11:40:38 He can be like that sometimes. 11:40:43 just leave a message on Ursuul 11:40:45 I just don't know when and how much. 11:40:47 Ursuul's wall 11:40:51 alright :( 11:40:55 idk kuro's nice when i see him 11:43:55 same 11:44:04 i think pac is just trying to get attention 11:44:08 afterall he seems like a small kid 11:44:10 anyways 11:44:16 still though 11:44:22 I got hurt. 11:44:23 eh 11:44:27 enig 11:44:30 by yourself or someone else 11:44:33 emotionally or physically? 11:44:34 or emotionally 11:44:44 emotionally or physically, self or someone else 11:44:53 Emotionally. 11:44:57 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 11:45:01 hello again 11:45:02 by yourself or someone else 11:45:02 Not saying anything on the 2nd one. 11:45:06 welp. 11:45:10 so yourself it is then 11:45:10 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB3062EF0A2061E8 11:45:10 mk 11:45:15 anyone can join 11:45:15 wut'd i miss 11:45:20 anyone saw my new plans for HL:LR 11:45:34 i'm wanting it to be a game that works with environments and shit 11:45:36 i mean 11:45:51 hl1 worked with storytelling in games 11:45:54 hl2 with physics 11:45:59 hl:lr could work with environments 11:46:01 i mean 11:46:15 it hasn't been done before 11:46:18 soo 11:46:48 ... 11:47:49 good fight 11:48:22 good fight 11:48:29 I'm still really hurt. 11:48:38 Anyway, ignore that. 11:48:48 i love spreadshot 11:48:57 it's good 11:49:59 I feel empathy. 11:50:06 For the first time in a while now. 11:50:54 great fight 11:50:57 loved it 11:51:02 @Enig is that an improvement 11:51:10 I guess. 11:51:10 @Frisk Auto Trapper best Trapper 11:51:23 yep 11:51:34 I'm really sad for my friends. 11:51:47 They've all had tougher problems than I did. 11:52:59 good job bro 11:53:04 good job 11:53:10 Auto Gunner good 11:53:15 i be right back 11:53:16 dinner 11:53:30 kk 11:53:35 anyone else? 11:53:40 pleeeeeeze? 11:53:44 enig? 11:54:02 I don't feel well now. 11:54:17 okay. i know howw it feels 11:54:31 hope u feel better 11:54:43 Their problems become mine. 11:54:48 ah 11:54:56 you feel alot of empathy? 11:55:01 Yes. 11:55:04 I feel really sad. 11:55:06 so do i 11:55:12 i feel for people 11:55:45 i'll chat more in a sec. gotta get back to sandbox 11:56:44 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 11:57:08 whaddup? 12:00:44 jeebus the laaaaaaag 12:01:12 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB3062EF0A2061E8 12:01:17 anybody can join 12:01:25 just no ac's doms or ships 12:08:57 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:09:05 hi 12:09:07 back 12:09:10 hello patrik 12:09:24 hello tidal and hi pacifistfrisk 12:10:04 . 12:10:31 oh hi kuro 12:10:38 Btw Tidal, Iron Fort is cool. I look forward to its expansion. :) 12:10:48 hey tidal u comin back? 12:11:05 decided not to 12:11:13 ok :( 12:11:13 thanks Patrik 12:12:12 yw 12:12:34 So... 12:12:35 What now? 12:13:09 ... 12:15:52 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:16:14 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:16:44 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:16:55 I feel like crying. 12:17:43 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:18:08 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB3062EF0A2061E8 12:18:13 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:18:19 No thanks. 12:18:24 I feel down. 12:18:30 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:18:32 not u. i know u feel down 12:18:38 i wont bother u 12:18:49 I don't have time rn to do that. :( 12:18:49 Thanks. 12:18:55 np 12:18:56 eh 12:19:06 imma rejoin since i have nothing better to do for now 12:19:11 yay! 12:19:24 Well. 12:19:25 thanks pal 12:19:26 gtg. 12:19:29 seeya 12:19:35 bye 12:19:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:19:46 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:19:48 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:20:18 bye 12:20:18 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:20:23 lol Tidal 12:20:35 Btw, how does 3D paint even work? 12:20:39 -!- ItzDracius has joined Special:Chat 12:21:15 ... 12:21:20 gg 12:21:22 Patrik 12:21:26 @Frisk gg 12:21:35 uh 12:21:37 Hello to everyone then. 12:21:42 btw i killed summoner 12:21:47 without god mode 12:21:49 so 12:21:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:21:52 or noob tanks 12:22:02 dam lag 12:22:05 Patrik 12:22:09 hate lag 12:22:09 ya 12:22:18 Paint 3D can work line normal paint 12:22:20 like* 12:22:58 but for the 3D you just select the desired shape of the 3D object and drag to define the size 12:23:14 yo tidal 12:23:20 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 12:23:23 hi 12:23:34 pentashot with 0/0/0/6/7/7/7/6 can counter me 12:23:35 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:23:38 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:23:49 ik 12:24:08 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:24:35 nice job with battleship 12:24:43 thanks 12:24:55 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:25:05 cool 12:25:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:25:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:26:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:26:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:27:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:27:07 close 12:27:09 great fight 12:27:10 I just tried out Paint 3D. 12:27:15 and? 12:27:17 thats what i look for 12:27:19 how is it 12:27:28 It was, I guess, difficult to use for the first-time users. 12:27:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:27:41 I mean the manipulation of the 3D graphics is. 12:27:44 eh yeah. 12:28:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:28:03 but once you get the hang of it, you can make really complex stuff 12:28:03 *cough* titanititan *cough(* 12:28:07 Is it an app or something online? 12:28:27 It's an app. 12:28:38 don't like G trapper 12:28:40 whoopsie doopsie XD 12:28:43 welp 12:28:47 ok. I use Google Drawings for a lot of stuff. 12:29:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:29:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:29:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:29:07 You can use paint.net if you need to. 12:29:35 gg 12:29:41 Auto G is powerful 12:29:42 gg 12:29:49 nobodys ever survived m7y autoG that long 12:30:04 Sprayer is my favorite tank for Sandbox battles. 12:30:08 really? 12:30:14 yup; works really well too 12:30:45 Overlords, Hybrids, Auto Gunners, etc. all died to it. 12:30:45 then i'm just here doing idk with landmine 12:30:45 very op tank in ffa lol 12:31:03 Sprayer? 12:31:04 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:31:13 I guess it's a good one. 12:31:24 sry 12:31:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:31:32 didnt mean to do dat 12:31:40 I also always go for Sprayer in Survival. 12:31:44 I use octo most of the time. 12:31:58 Sometimes, triple twin. 12:31:59 In Teams, I'll go for about anything, though. 12:32:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:32:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:32:04 predators scare me 12:32:07 rip pred 12:32:15 I can only use Octo-Tank properly 12:32:21 ah 12:32:22 and Auto 5 12:32:29 ooh try auto 5 12:32:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:32:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:32:49 stoopid auto turret 12:32:52 sry' 12:32:55 So. 12:33:00 Yeah. 12:33:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:33:17 Octo Tank is the easiest tank to use lel. I got 350K in it without effort. 12:33:30 ah you got me 12:33:38 dont worry tidal, i know u can do it :) 12:33:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:33:59 lel once i fed an Auto Gunner to 1M in Sandbox just from him killing me 12:34:03 lol 12:34:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:34:24 Hey, TBOO, is a skilled Auto Gunner. 12:34:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:34:42 yes him 12:34:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:34:45 yeah he's skilled 12:35:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:35:03 sry 12:35:31 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:35:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:36:02 . 12:36:12 gtg 12:36:18 Bye! 12:36:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:37:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:37:35 sry tidal 12:37:35 rip summoner 12:37:39 it's ok 12:37:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:37:44 good job though! :D 12:37:57 i love killing sunchips 12:38:02 same 12:38:05 the satisfaction is amazing 12:38:08 i also eatthem 12:38:10 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:38:11 eat them 12:38:13 hi hayden 12:38:13 lol 12:38:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:38:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:38:15 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:17 hey 12:38:18 hi hayden 12:38:18 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:20 hi F 12:38:21 Fmate 12:38:22 Hi 12:38:25 hoi guys 12:38:27 hoi 12:38:31 Yesterday, I bought a switch 12:38:37 I bought sonic mania 12:38:40 diep.io/#24FA2DD6BB3062EF0A2061E8 12:38:40 im playing clash royale 12:38:41 so... 12:38:44 happy arena closer 12:38:49 very happy 12:38:49 Discord is almost ready for launch 12:38:49 anyone wanna join me and tidal? 12:38:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:38:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:38:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:38:58 At school 12:39:00 ah 12:39:01 can't 12:39:05 okiedokie 12:39:07 I have no school today 12:39:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:39:15 same ac 12:39:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:39:17 *high five* 12:39:19 i be right back 12:39:20 Why? 12:39:22 *high five* 12:39:24 ok 12:39:25 :O 12:39:37 Also 12:39:39 I'm jealous 12:39:40 anyone who can join is welcome 12:39:41 Playing sonic mania 12:39:45 on the switch 12:39:45 just no op tanks 12:39:46 also Frisk the diep lags too much i had to leave 12:39:48 pretty dang fun 12:39:49 sorry 12:39:52 ye but hayden 12:39:56 ? 12:39:58 ur like 5 grades ahead of us lol 12:40:02 its cool 12:40:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:40:14 lol rip 12:40:18 You right haha 12:40:20 yeah 12:40:27 arena wanna join? 12:40:31 or no? 12:40:31 nah 12:40:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:40:34 Playing sonic mania 12:40:35 im in class 5 xD 12:40:37 ok :( 12:40:41 lol 12:40:44 fmate? 12:40:48 history sucks 12:40:51 But I'll make Discord announcement soon 12:40:56 ? 12:41:01 I'm in 12th grade history 12:41:04 wanna join fmate? 12:41:08 We have to do geography and history at the same time at our school 12:41:08 oh wait 12th? 12:41:16 yee 12:41:21 Ew no sry im playing clash royale 12:41:24 ok thats not 5 12:41:25 rip my math 12:41:26 ok 12:41:29 darn 12:41:30 Senior year baibe 12:41:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:41:34 i all alone 12:41:34 Geography is the worst thing 12:41:35 ll 12:41:37 trust me 12:41:41 math sucks 12:41:44 It's easy 12:41:49 Physics sucks 12:41:54 nop 12:41:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:42:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:42:03 so ur 3 grades ahead of me 12:42:04 rip 12:42:13 I'm taking graduate level physics. It's brutal 12:42:23 ripperoni 12:42:29 < 12:42:31 LOADS of hw 12:42:36 Maths are okay 12:42:38 Wat 12:42:45 Don't talk like this about math 12:42:47 hw = homework 12:42:48 the only thing i hate in math is geometry 12:42:50 I have 3 hours plus a night 12:42:50 cant stand it 12:42:56 the rest is pretty easy tho 12:42:57 geometry is pretty bad 12:42:58 Yeah 12:43:06 I hate logarithms 12:43:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:43:17 lol 12:43:20 our playground is so much boring 12:43:21 But geometry isn't terrible 12:43:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:43:32 What 12:43:35 Our playground... doesn't exist 12:43:38 Who cares about playground 12:43:39 ^^ 12:43:43 well 12:43:44 *playgrounds 12:43:51 computer lab ftw 12:43:52 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:43:54 Yeah 12:44:03 Personal device ftw 12:44:04 But, instead, I prefer playing on my 2DS 12:44:13 Cuz video games are awesome 12:44:13 Only thing that isn't terrible in school 12:44:23 Computer lab? 12:44:27 is I.T 12:44:28 Well 12:44:31 oh 12:44:32 I.T? 12:44:32 wuts it 12:44:38 Also 12:45:04 We have special things at our school 12:45:14 which are? 12:45:17 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has left Special:Chat 12:45:17 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:19 Exemple, 12:45:20 What do you mean by special things? 12:45:24 There's regular 12:45:33 (Sucks ass if you're in regular) 12:45:33 oh 12:45:38 i got mini pekka 12:45:45 And... 12:45:53 and? 12:45:54 There's english + Multimedias 12:46:04 wtf 12:46:06 Since I'm french :P 12:46:09 oh ye we have that kind of thing too 12:46:09 from canada 12:46:11 ew. 12:46:23 tho we also have physical education branch too 12:46:24 Lel french is dumb 12:46:27 Ikr 12:46:28 SPanish ftw 12:46:28 lol 12:46:39 and I dont take gym lol 12:46:42 French's also more complicated than english tbh 12:46:47 I take French classes. 12:46:51 I kinda got offended. 12:46:53 But it flows nicer 12:47:00 well im a french person 12:47:03 i got moar offended 12:47:09 what 12:47:15 you don't agree? 12:47:23 ye i do 12:47:25 All the verbs are almost the same in english 12:47:28 Well Im American so I don't care 12:47:33 I busi 12:47:37 jkjk lol sorry 12:47:42 clash royale 12:47:47 It's fine Cap 12:47:50 anyways 12:48:13 Sometimes, in english classes, we do awesome stuff 12:48:24 like, at the moment, we're making DVD cases 12:48:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:48:28 So... 12:48:29 back i crashed 12:48:34 lol rip 12:48:37 wut hapend 12:48:38 Anyway. 12:48:38 rip 12:48:40 Nothing 12:48:43 w0w ac 12:48:44 ur lucky 12:48:44 Except I joined 12:48:49 My friend is literally a mirror image of me. 12:48:49 o noice 12:49:08 my friend is me, but older, and taller 12:49:17 and actually cares to put grammar in chat 12:49:19 jk no it's not literal. 12:49:20 aka am 12:49:22 I'm making a bench for my engineering class 12:49:23 anyways 12:49:27 lmao cap 12:49:30 i read it as: 12:49:36 He's basically complaining to me on how his life is getting worse. 12:49:38 ? 12:49:39 "Engineering class" 12:49:41 I'm making a bleach for my engineering class 12:49:43 i have an idea cap 12:49:47 LOL 12:49:49 And when I give him advise he doesn't take it. 12:49:51 Design Technology 12:49:52 We have engineering in science 12:49:56 sometimes 12:49:58 why dont you make it be contractable and expandable 12:50:02 so it can turn into a table AND chair 12:50:03 What is it Ice? 12:50:05 The first thing I realized was that I was like that. 12:50:06 its a nice idea 12:50:16 We can only use wood X( 12:50:23 Wood is enough 12:50:25 only? 12:50:26 jeez 12:50:30 jk 12:50:31 what do you use to nail them 12:50:35 a wood hammer and wood nails 12:50:36 Yeah 12:50:37 And I have a week to design and build 12:50:38 what the. 12:50:38 screws 12:50:41 tf 12:50:41 ? 12:50:42 screws 12:50:43 Screw it 12:50:44 So. 12:50:46 :3 12:50:50 do you melt the wood togheter or something 12:50:50 oh 12:50:52 cap 12:50:55 lol 12:50:55 I'm sorry that I had to complain to all of you. 12:51:00 You complained? 12:51:03 mk 12:51:06 What ice? 12:51:10 you could make the table have a compartament 12:51:12 basically 12:51:21 A place to put salt 12:51:24 try to make it like 4 paper peices 12:51:25 A place to put peper 12:51:30 holding up an open ceilling wood box 12:51:33 paper is allowed 12:51:35 it comes from wood 12:51:37 Yeah 12:51:38 so 12:51:41 thats a nice idea 12:51:41 No.. 12:51:43 they want a bench not a multipurpose piece of furniture 12:51:43 oh 12:51:45 mk 12:51:47 It needs to be simple to design 12:51:51 hmm 12:51:53 i have an idea then 12:51:56 Ice 12:51:58 I have a group full of morons so no go 12:52:00 hexagonal bench 12:52:07 Annnnd shhh 12:52:07 so you can fit them together 12:52:11 @cap I'm lucky, then 12:52:19 Because we're not all idiots 12:52:24 We also had confession a while ago. 12:52:42 wait 12:52:46 Doh, I can say some of them are normies 12:52:48 i may or may not have an idea 12:52:51 that is simple to make 12:52:54 and is useful 12:52:55 as shit 12:53:02 most of my class is decent >.>; 12:53:04 make it kinda like a shelf 12:53:04 What? 12:53:05 =P 12:53:08 so you can store things 12:53:08 no 12:53:12 if you dont have room 12:53:13 why 12:53:17 its an amazing idea 12:53:19 It's just a bench with aesthetics 12:53:21 you could use it youself 12:53:22 oh 12:53:26 asthetics you say 12:53:32 That's it and I only have a day to build or two maybe 12:53:39 I hate it when you can't use your imagination in classes 12:53:48 Also a pro furniture expert is grading them 12:53:50 hopefully, we can use imagination in english class 12:53:55 cuz of the DVD case thingy 12:53:58 wait 12:54:00 a day or two 12:54:01 for WOOD? 12:54:04 ehhh 12:54:10 just cut the wood into the right shape to place it 12:54:19 We'll also make a video game, later in our school 12:54:19 then screw it up (literally) 12:54:23 ooh 12:54:24 lmao arena 12:54:30 may HL:LR be with you 12:54:45 Well 12:54:46 I am making it with a group design 12:54:48 lol 12:54:48 wot kind of videogame 12:54:52 Anything 12:54:56 It's our imagination 12:54:56 hey i have an idea 12:54:59 But I may take your storage idea into account Ice 12:55:02 use the source hammer editor 12:55:07 in what year r u gonna have to do dat 12:55:07 Doh, it has to be made with the game maker engine 12:55:10 or grade 12:55:11 it's possible to make half life spinoffs and shit with it 12:55:14 oh fuck 12:55:18 i'm dead with gamemaker 12:55:18 I think it's next grade 12:55:20 i just cant do it 12:55:23 or something like that 12:55:23 even a sprite 12:55:24 i just cant 12:55:25 o rip 12:55:30 its horribly hard in gmmker 12:55:32 i only kinda 12:55:33 well 12:55:34 mod. 12:55:38 It's different 12:55:42 Also 12:55:43 and by that i mean tweaking a few files to my liking 12:55:47 i think we only get to do it in 11th grade here 12:55:49 Our teacher will explain it 12:55:51 until it becomes unrecognizable 12:55:54 but it doesnt need to be made in a certain game engine so 12:55:59 Well 12:56:01 We're not discussing that now. 12:56:06 We have robotics. 12:56:06 HL:LR FTW FTW FTW 12:56:06 we're already planning what the game is gonna be lol 12:56:12 ooh enig 12:56:14 i have a great idea 12:56:17 Teamerz 12:56:19 listen 12:56:22 Our game can be anything 12:56:23 a box 12:56:27 or no 12:56:30 Well 12:56:33 you can try the hydraulic hand thing 12:56:34 ye but 12:56:37 someone i think made a video 12:56:38 it has to be amde in ac ertain engine right 12:56:40 its kinda a bot 12:56:42 Yeah 12:56:44 without any actual metal 12:56:45 i think 12:56:47 The game maker engine 12:56:57 ye 12:57:01 Doh, it doesn't have to be pro 12:57:02 we dont have to make it in a specific engine here 12:57:15 lmao 12:57:20 we dont have to make it in a specific game here 12:57:27 neither do we :3 12:57:32 Well, that's fine 12:57:33 Java, CSS, C++, HTML, Python, Ruby. 12:57:36 Me: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 12:57:38 Lua 12:57:40 The simple reason why is... 12:57:44 Me: oh praise me god 12:57:45 lua ftw 12:57:49 lua da best 12:58:03 lua da tweakablest 12:58:04 Because our teacher doesn't want to explain thousands of engines 12:58:08 ???: 12:58:14 source is ezpz 3d engine though 12:58:19 I also serve the homeless every week. It's pretty lit 12:58:22 wonder why they wanted gamemaker 12:58:23 mk 12:58:27 Ice 12:58:28 why would the teacher have to? 12:58:33 ya arena 12:58:42 Cuz we're not all video game maker 12:58:48 It will be the first time for some 12:58:51 oh true lol 12:58:51 gamemaker is HAAAAAAAAAAAARD m8 12:58:53 my b ad 12:58:58 source and lua was my first time 12:59:00 lua especially 12:59:03 lua was the best 12:59:04 Well 12:59:14 Game maker is not that hard if you understand what to dfo 12:59:15 *do 12:59:16 That's why I play video games not make them 12:59:16 scratch trained me WHAT coding was 12:59:21 then i went on to lua 12:59:22 Me to 12:59:24 then i'm here 12:59:25 *too 12:59:31 trying to fucking plan Half life 3 12:59:32 lmao 12:59:38 But I'm too lazy to code in other things than scratch 12:59:40 We have to use LEGO to make the robot. 12:59:45 He 12:59:45 lmao enig 12:59:46 *Hey 12:59:48 perfect 12:59:48 Ooooh Mindstorms! 12:59:50 Sweet 12:59:51 Enig 12:59:52 can you use water too? 12:59:54 We do that too 12:59:54 we used to do that too last year 12:59:56 it could be useful 13:00:02 I did that freshman year 13:00:22 Oh yeah. 13:00:25 NXT and Mindstorms. 13:00:44 This is our first year to actually (I believe) build a robot. 13:00:53 I wonder if i will ever make an actual gun in my life 13:00:55 Is it the new NXT? 13:01:07 You can 3D print guns... 13:01:15 Yeah 13:01:16 I don't actually know. 13:01:17 Also 13:01:23 We're gonna 3D print at school 13:01:26 i would love to make my E. 1cm S.H.A.R. 13:01:29 We started off with entrepreneurship. 13:01:38 We have 5 3D printers at our school 13:01:40 aka 13:01:41 the 13:01:51 And are getting a new entrepreuership center soon 13:02:00 Explosive 1cm Stealth Heavy Assault rifle 13:02:02 please dont tell me they're used to 3D print fidget spinners 13:02:02 its powerful as shit 13:02:06 Teamerz 13:02:08 oh god not those 13:02:09 NO 13:02:11 No... 13:02:11 i hate those things! 13:02:12 Look 13:02:14 Well at least next time we're going to create animations and websites. 13:02:23 We print our design projects 13:02:31 I remember them 3D printing a mug 13:02:35 That's it, for now 13:02:37 We also have CNC mills and laser cutters 13:02:38 oh 13:02:38 so a donut 13:02:42 and they all printed other stuff 13:02:45 at my school we have a 2D printer :D 13:02:47 but I only remember the mug 13:02:48 3d printing donuts 13:02:49 it prints.. sheets 13:02:55 Same! :D 13:02:55 2D printers are for amateurs 13:03:03 i have a 4d printer 13:03:05 its called myself 13:03:09 lol 13:03:10 (butterfly effect hates me) 13:03:18 i hate it too 13:03:21 one small thing i do 13:03:26 and everything goes wrong 13:03:31 i always have to be careful 13:03:36 and if i make one 13:03:37 SMALL 13:03:39 TEENY mistake 13:03:41 Our robotics team won the state championship last year 13:03:42 i'm doomed 13:03:47 That means we good 13:03:49 so 13:03:50 my 13:03:55 or the others were just morons 13:03:56 It's hard being good 13:04:01 It's easy being bad 13:04:04 :/ 13:04:10 E. 1cm S.H.A.R. is gonna be gud m8 13:04:10 Truuue 13:04:12 actually AC 13:04:14 thats not always tru 13:04:27 Well for SAT and ACT that's true 13:04:29 Well 13:04:32 Most of the time, it is 13:04:41 the flipped way 13:04:51 BACK 13:04:53 sometimes when you're excessively good at something its hard to be bad 13:05:00 what the heck did i just witness 13:05:02 Yeah but Teamerz 13:05:11 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 13:05:30 Causing evil can be easy 13:05:42 ... 13:05:46 especially when you piss into the african kids' water 13:05:48 y r u talking about evil stuff 13:05:48 .. 13:05:49 dont ask 13:06:01 I hate it when my friend compares his IQ to mine and says he's below average. 13:06:09 Even though he gets HIGHER grades than I do. 13:06:19 is his IQ higher than yours? 13:06:26 People who brag about their IQ are idiots, according to Stephen Hawking 13:06:34 Yeah 13:06:35 I think. 13:06:41 haw king 13:06:41 I'm just average or slightly above it. 13:06:42 HAW 13:06:48 I don't really take IQ tests 13:06:52 poor guy 13:06:52 oh wait only tidal is gonna get the joke 13:06:53 rip 13:06:55 So I don't really know what's my IQ 13:06:58 he think's he has low iq 13:06:59 anyways 13:07:03 neither do it 13:07:04 And, that's good 13:07:12 is it weird 13:07:17 i have an exagerrated learn rate 13:07:20 Because Nobody can brag about it at me 13:07:27 i learn fast as fucking shit 13:07:33 Ice 13:07:34 same 13:07:37 why? 13:07:37 I don't. 13:07:38 well 13:07:41 its because 13:07:45 i actually research on my own 13:07:46 I learn at an average speed. 13:07:54 and dont wait for some random shit to educate me 13:08:02 for me 13:08:04 school seems useless 13:08:07 because i know the shit already 13:08:09 anyways 13:08:09 bored 13:08:12 ... 13:08:19 you wouldnt say that if you listened in class :3 13:08:31 I don't even care about my grades. 13:08:41 But I'm aware of them. 13:08:45 I actually care about my grades 13:08:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCp7t7Ro9ik 13:08:55 putsh patshk putshk patshk 13:08:57 catchy 13:09:21 ... 13:09:24 gah 13:09:30 i dislike hypocrites 13:09:30 Tidal 13:09:32 ? 13:09:33 tidal 13:09:35 ? 13:09:37 did you get the haw joke :3 13:09:39 I didn't fully talk about the game to you 13:09:41 yes i saw the HAE 13:09:44 HAW* 13:09:45 good. 13:09:45 Tidal 13:09:47 AC 13:09:56 The last world 13:09:57 to the MLG wiki! 13:10:02 Yeah 13:10:58 ... 13:12:50 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:13:35 hi again 13:13:53 I'm really bored. 13:14:43 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:14:49 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:16:48 It's difficult to be yourself. 13:17:01 *yawns* 13:17:16 Especially if everyone judges you based on your actions and words. 13:18:06 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:18:10 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:18:44 i'm pretty much immune to judgement 13:19:02 Lucky you. 13:19:10 or maybe that's because everyone doesn't talk to me if they don;t have to. 13:19:14 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:19:25 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:21:16 this an interesting conversation 13:22:24 lel 13:22:37 the thing is i'm smart yet rather obnoxious 13:23:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:23:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:23:17 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:23:30 people usually ignore me in general but they do come to me for help with anything that's not chinese or chinese history 13:23:38 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:23:46 lol 13:24:57 I don't really have friends. 13:25:10 Btw, r we actually gonna do a collab? @ Tidal, The Wave 13:25:15 I just say "friends" even when they're just my allies. 13:25:26 It's pretty sad. 13:25:41 well i could help with that 12-stage boss but i think the one with the goofy design will be mine 13:26:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:26:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:26:31 Ok. We've got to have a good idea, though, with the 12-stage boss. 13:27:48 mhm 13:27:48 But I don't have a good, unifying idea right now. 13:28:07 ummmm 13:28:18 i have 2 ideas 13:28:24 1. Twelve Zodiacs 13:28:31 2. Disney Villains 13:29:07 Explain on #1. 2 doesn't sound all that great... 13:29:32 well #1 is Aries, Taurus, etc etc etc 13:29:39 circle all the way to Pisces 13:30:21 Ah, so we could make each one related to a different zodiac, as we increase their power...? 13:30:36 yeah 13:30:40 i was thinking that 13:30:57 What about the setting/game mode? 13:31:16 hm... 13:31:39 gtg for ten minutes 13:31:41 uh 13:31:44 k bye for now 13:32:35 ... 13:32:42 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 13:34:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:34:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:36:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:36:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:37:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:37:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:38:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:38:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:38:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:38:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:40:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:40:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:44:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:44:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:44:42 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 13:45:11 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:45:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:45:36 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:38 back 13:45:43 front 13:46:22 side 13:46:38 opposite side 13:47:04 any ideas? @ Tidal 13:47:06 um 13:47:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:47:10 ikr 13:47:31 hmmm 13:47:41 i guess we could make a cosmic gamemode 13:47:48 so i just created a remix of four part plan 13:48:02 interesting @ Tidal 13:48:19 with star based enemies 13:48:24 or planet-based 13:48:34 star 13:48:48 special star crashers.... 13:49:06 random light rays that deplete health... 13:49:16 eh crashers are more comets than anything 13:49:26 oohhh, I like it 13:49:58 I have to go (for a few days XD) so if you have any more ideas, reply to that message. 13:50:06 yeah sure. 13:50:13 awesome. 13:50:16 bye! 13:50:16 where you going btw 13:50:18 bye 13:50:18 maybe pytagoron's spaceships 13:50:22 bai 13:50:25 vacation =P 13:50:29 to where 13:50:31 o k 13:50:33 da beach 13:50:45 k 13:50:48 have a nice trip 13:50:55 lol thx 13:52:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:53:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:53:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:53:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:54:08 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:54:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:54:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:54:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:56:29 baj 13:56:32 bak** 13:56:35 me remix good 13:56:43 where can i upload it for free for you guys to see 13:58:38 *shrugs* 13:58:42 idk 13:58:47 soundcloud? 14:02:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:03:05 !updatelogs 14:03:05 <Özün_Oldun> Ursuul: Logs updated (added ~114 to log page). 14:03:06 hi 14:03:22 hi 14:03:36 i cleared a lot of the red file links 14:03:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:03:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:04:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:04:17 hi ursoul 14:04:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:05:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:05:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:05:51 awesome :) 14:06:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:06:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:06:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:06:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:06:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:07:13 You almost completely cleared http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_with_broken_file_links 14:07:14 hi ursuul 14:07:24 if you could do all of them that’d be great :) 14:07:24 14:07:24 Hi AC 14:07:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:08:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:08:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:08:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:08:35 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:08:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:09:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:09:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:10:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:10:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:11:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:11:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:11:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:11:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:11:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:11:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:12:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:12:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:12:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:12:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:13:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:13:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:13:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:13:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:15:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:15:07 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:15:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:15:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:15:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:15:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:16:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:16:15 ok 14:16:25 *cracks knuckles 14:16:48 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Watch 14:16:48 um 14:16:48 Knock knock! It's knuckles! 14:16:50 *cracks neck* 14:16:51 *ded* 14:17:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:17:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:18:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:18:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:18:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:18:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:19:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:19:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:19:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:19:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:20:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:20:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:20:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:20:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:20:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:21:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:21:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:21:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:21:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:21:35 rip 14:21:56 yeah Template:Watch does not send a good message 14:22:01 it’s literally vandal-bait 14:22:26 @Tidal if you could remove the template from all the pages listed in http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:Watch 14:22:31 then I can delete da template 14:22:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:22:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:22:59 so hows life <.< 14:23:04 busy af 14:23:14 you too huh 14:23:29 well, ish not that bad 14:23:45 except im getting tortured sometimes 14:23:53 by? 14:23:59 some girls in my class 14:24:06 i have long hair so they like to mess with it 14:24:09 but it hurtz 14:24:36 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:24:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:24:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:25:29 wot 14:25:33 temz has long haaair 14:26:04 ye i do 14:26:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:26:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:27:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:27:31 dude that changed my thoughts on how you might look 14:27:32 alot 14:27:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:27:41 lel 14:27:46 long dark hair 14:27:47 Ice you should see DWA art 14:27:54 it used to be all black but it brightened with the years :I 14:28:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:28:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:29:04 DWART? 14:29:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:29:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:30:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:30:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:30:19 oh yes 14:30:20 the best art 14:30:43 o cool 14:30:46 i has long hair too 14:30:51 but mine was always brown 14:31:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:31:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:31:06 lel should we show Ice DWA art 14:31:25 i liked black more than brown tbh 14:31:49 I hav 1 question 4 u tho 14:31:53 go ahed 14:31:57 where is it parted? 14:32:08 wut do you mean 14:32:12 ur hair 14:32:16 where is it parted? 14:32:20 idek what parted means 14:32:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:32:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:33:10 like this: http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/side-parted-hair-male.jpg 14:33:15 but with longer hair ofc 14:33:23 you part it so that it doesn’t go all over the place 14:33:37 i dont mind having it go all over the place 14:33:38 >.> 14:33:47 heathen 14:34:13 iz annoying sometimes 14:34:14 ugggh don't want to clear all teh redlinks 14:34:16 but i like it moar like that 14:34:18 oh well 14:34:26 go VisualEditor! 14:34:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:34:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:34:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:34:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:34:55 and it stays fine even tho i never brush it or anything 14:35:10 mine is parted like dis: http://stylesweekly.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/Sweet-Side-Parted-Wavy-Hair-for-Teenage-Girls.jpg 14:35:10 14:35:10 but longer 14:35:28 & it’s about that color 14:35:57 mine's about as long as that 14:36:05 slightly darker 14:36:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:36:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:36:36 wtf I just realized what the title of that file is ;-; 14:36:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:36:40 (sad) 14:36:44 lmao 14:36:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:37:08 I was just using google images I didn’t realize it was gonna judge me (sad2) 14:37:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:37:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:37:41 lol ish ok 14:37:43 google judges all 14:38:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:38:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:38:29 now to do Chap's polygons 14:39:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:39:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:39:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:39:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:39:41 also Tidal I got the template from Taco’s blog 14:39:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:39:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:40:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:40:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:40:40 um Tidal 14:40:44 can you do http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:Watch2 too lmao 14:41:10 ye sure 14:41:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:41:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:42:02 I gotta say you’re one of our best Sentinels lad 14:42:13 in regards to activity outside the chat 14:42:26 k done with watch2 14:42:30 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:42:31 thanks Ursuul. 14:42:36 hello...? 14:42:44 I agree. @ Ursuul 14:43:00 thanks. 14:43:14 ohey Golden 14:43:22 I have a job for you because Banarama refuses to do it 14:43:31 alrighty 14:43:31 (if you have time) 14:43:41 You know Project:Fanon Policies? 14:43:43 (I don't until Monday when I get back from my trip) 14:43:48 yeah 14:44:20 Do you know enough about coding to be able to replicate the look of the other policies pages? Like Project:General Policies? 14:44:27 actually no 14:44:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:44:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:44:46 more like Project:Staff Policies 14:45:02 anyway do you know how to make tabbers like that? 14:45:12 Well... 14:45:24 one sec 14:46:09 ugggggh i have to clean BOOSTER SIMULATOR 14:46:15 rip 14:46:17 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 14:46:34 I don't know how to do that, know. 14:46:38 *no 14:46:55 well that was faster than expected 14:46:57 But if I pull up, say, Staff Policies, I could easily copycat from there, just change the content. 14:47:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:47:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:47:10 I'm actually really good at that lol. 14:47:16 So, yes, I could do it. 14:47:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:47:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:47:24 But not until Monday or later. 14:47:41 welp 14:47:42 I can teach you, or you can copy as you say. Basically @Golden my plan was to leave a message on your wall detailing what to do when you get back. I’m going to mention how Banarama refuses (I’m going to say he’s “unable”) to do it 14:47:43 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:47:58 ack 14:48:00 I expect Banarama to get his pride caught up & then he may rush ahead of you to do it himself 14:48:00 chat lag 14:48:13 but if he doesn’t then yeah you would probably have to do it monday 14:48:14 anyways there's 3 templates left to clean 14:48:22 I’ll detail what I’m talking about in the thread 14:48:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:48:56 I don't think I'll need a whole lot of help, besides what to do for content. And if you have any pro tips. :P 14:49:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:49:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:49:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:49:46 hey Urs 14:49:48 I’ll list details + how-tos in the thread. Remember that it’s ok if you don’t get around to it until later, since I’m posting the thread in a public place basically to annoy Banarama into doing it himself :P 14:49:51 hey Tidal 14:50:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:50:04 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AquaBossNav#Generation II Bosses 14:50:04 Nothing links here 14:50:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:50:05 lol ok 14:50:16 14:50:21 14:50:21 14:50:23 ye 14:50:29 |-|Tab Title= 14:50:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:50:40 ^ 14:50:42 14:50:42 14:50:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:50:49 yup 14:50:56 ahhh lag 14:51:01 u ok Tidal 14:51:03 watcha need 14:51:04 gtg 14:51:06 bye 14:51:11 cya Golden 14:51:15 well http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AquaBossNav#Generation II Bosses 14:51:15 nothing links there 14:51:39 uh 14:51:41 bye 14:51:42 wadaya mean 14:52:14 well http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AquaBossNav#Generation II Bosses was in the broken file link category 14:52:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:52:26 so does http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TacoPolyBossNav 14:52:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:52:35 and http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GravBossesNav 14:52:44 i don't see any broken files 14:52:45 shit 14:52:45 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 14:52:49 my internet crash'd 14:52:49 hi again 14:53:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:53:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:53:49 latency 14:53:54 just needed to null edit the templates 14:53:56 WHATS DWART 14:53:57 dam chat is hungry for my latenxy 14:54:00 latency* 14:54:03 was a caching bug 14:54:05 ok 14:54:17 so the broken link cat is empty now? 14:54:52 almost 14:54:59 DWA art is art of scenes/content that happened/exist in DWA 14:55:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:55:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:55:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:55:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:55:58 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_with_broken_file_links (d1) 14:56:04 all done! 14:56:29 woohoo! 14:56:43 good job m80 (y) 14:56:51 chat pls 14:56:54 wtf 14:56:55 thx 14:56:59 chat w0t now 14:57:09 w8 did the (y) thing work 14:57:17 I didn’t see da messag 14:57:26 it did 14:57:29 cool 14:57:31 the good job m80? 14:57:35 yee 14:57:38 worked 14:57:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-XKtcfQJMw 14:57:46 Wheatley retired into comedy 14:57:47 lmao 14:57:49 now we just have 14:57:53 have... 14:57:53 after portal 2 thats all you hear mate 14:58:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 14:58:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 14:58:12 chat ffs 14:58:28 rip ursuul's chat 14:58:45 Now we just have ;DDD 14:58:53 welp 14:58:54 brb 14:58:56 wtf 14:59:00 why is the field empty 14:59:02 time to kill them from the back 14:59:07 MediaWiki what the f u c k 14:59:07 ???? 14:59:24 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/wantedpages 14:59:26 it’s empty! 14:59:30 ! 14:59:38 wtf is going on lmao 14:59:48 also apparently still exists according to insights 14:59:53 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/templateswithouttype 15:00:01 yeah haven’t deleted yet 15:00:04 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WIKIA IS SABOTAJ 15:00:09 ok 15:00:15 also it's Sabotage 15:00:24 deleted now 15:00:29 ok 15:00:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:00:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:01:04 also uh 15:01:22 please ido not/i classify the templates in TemplatesWithoutType 15:01:53 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 15:01:55 ok 15:01:59 didn't yet 15:02:02 so what can i do 15:02:06 wait for MediaWiki? 15:02:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:02:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:02:21 no I give you another field 15:02:23 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes 15:02:23 this? 15:02:34 noooooo do not touch those 15:02:39 that field is literally wrong 15:02:39 ok 15:02:45 there is not a single NPI in there, it’s bugged 15:02:51 everything else is empty 15:02:53 insights in general is totally unreliable 15:03:01 k 15:03:04 so what now 15:03:15 I show u 15:03:29 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages 15:03:31 should work 15:03:57 ok it does 15:04:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:04:09 *sees Concept:Fortresses* 15:04:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:04:11 Honestly more people should be able to access 15:04:12 why 15:04:14 it has boatloads of those special pages 15:04:18 i don't 15:04:26 don't have access 15:04:33 ye I know 15:04:41 only Code Admins & Community Admins do 15:04:42 ok 15:04:45 but honestly 15:04:54 I think Sentinels could use a lot of the stuff in the Advanced Tab 15:04:56 on that page 15:05:02 I may talk to Kirkburn 15:05:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:05:06 about getting you guys access 15:05:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:05:22 You cannot use all of the links there, but a lot of them you can 15:05:45 time to kill redlinks from the bottom up 15:05:55 oh uh 15:05:59 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Runner#comm-139300 15:05:59 halp 15:06:00 that’s not the bottom 15:06:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:06:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:06:19 well the bottom's like 1 link 15:06:53 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages?limit=1000 15:06:58 that’s all of them 15:07:10 i set it to 1000 by default 15:07:17 lel 15:07:24 lol 15:07:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:07:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:07:59 but yeah I’ll talk to Kirkburn about getting you AdminDashboard access 15:08:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:08:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:08:44 so all staff bar Interns? 15:09:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:09:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:09:54 no. Not all Staff need Sentinel rights (some might only have Mod rights), so if you had Mod & nothing else then you wouldn’t have access 15:10:01 ok 15:10:05 & if you were an intern with Sentinel rights you would have AdminDashboard 15:10:08 so all staff bar Mods and Interns. 15:10:14 Bar Mods** 15:10:15 just Mods 15:10:17 ye 15:10:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:10:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:11:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:11:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:11:43 ... 15:11:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:11:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:11:58 wot 15:11:59 i hate the namespace link or the lach thereof. 15:12:02 lack* 15:12:15 um 15:12:23 the 15:12:29 it's annoying to replace 15:12:40 why so? 15:13:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:13:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:13:44 eh there's lots of links using just nowiki and not or or 15:13:52 ... 15:14:03 nowiki test 15:14:10 guhhhh 15:14:14 never mind 15:14:18 oh you mean [ [ ] ]? 15:14:47 ye that 15:14:48 [ [ ] ] and 15:14:52 you can ctrl + F to search for the templates :P 15:14:57 realistically tho 15:15:05 everyone should be using the template instead of the [ [ ] ] 15:15:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:15:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:15:33 ye 15:15:35 Category:Link Templates is pretty full 15:15:41 lots of useful templates to use 15:15:47 i use [ [ ] ] a bit myself and i need to purge them 15:16:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:16:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:16:23 but i dislike it because | is hard to type 15:16:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:16:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:16:56 Ye. The thing about the Templates is that, if you use them everywhere, then you can change ALL of the links in subtle ways by just changing the template. It’s perfect future-proofing for admins. 15:16:56 15:16:56 Well you still have to do that with [ [ ] ] 15:17:17 like [ [ Necromancer | Necro ] ] 15:17:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:17:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:17:40 eh 15:18:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:18:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:18:43 want to see something really convoluted? 15:18:53 wot 15:18:53 what 15:18:59 Template:PL 15:18:59 15:18:59 View the source for that template lmao 15:19:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:19:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:19:16 I wrote all of that myself, even Midas has a headache looking at it 15:19:23 lel 15:19:54 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PL/query?action=raw 15:19:56 lmao 15:20:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:20:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:20:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:20:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:21:03 right imma get to work setting up redirects for the new rights doc locations, then imma ping Staff to get you set up with AdminDashboard access 15:21:04 bai 15:21:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:21:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:21:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:21:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:22:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:22:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:22:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:22:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:23:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:23:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:24:22 ah gonna take a break from link killing 15:24:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:24:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:24:38 gonna add links to my own stuff for it to fit the new rules 15:24:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:24:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:25:17 (y) 15:25:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:25:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:26:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:26:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:27:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:27:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:28:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:28:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:28:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:28:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:29:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:29:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:29:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:30:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:30:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:31:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:31:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:32:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:32:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:32:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:32:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:33:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:33:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:33:49 back 15:34:00 285 messages 15:34:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:34:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:34:17 What are you guys doing? 15:34:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:34:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:34:58 um 15:35:08 scroll up? 15:35:11 idk 15:35:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:35:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:36:09 I don't really understand that 15:36:18 I mean 15:36:38 I'm not really understanding what's up there 15:36:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:36:51 cuz I'm not a mod 15:36:58 well i was tasked by Ursuul to clean up some links 15:37:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:37:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:37:08 mk 15:37:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:37:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:37:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:38:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:38:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:39:07 uh 15:39:17 we’re cleaning up redlinks (or Tidal was anyway) 15:39:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:39:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:39:40 rn I’m establishing redirects for some project pages & moving pages 15:39:45 i took a break from that for now 15:39:53 ye 15:40:09 I see 15:40:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:40:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:41:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:41:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:43:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:43:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:43:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:43:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:43:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:43:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:43:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:43:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:44:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:44:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:45:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:45:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:45:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:45:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:46:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:46:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:46:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:46:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:46:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 15:46:41 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 15:46:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:46:58 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:47:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:47:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:47:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:48:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:48:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:48:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:48:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:49:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:49:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:49:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:50:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:50:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:50:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:50:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:50:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:50:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:51:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:51:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:52:05 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 15:52:24 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 15:52:33 Ursuul? Hello? 15:52:54 Temz? 15:53:05 hi 15:53:12 hello to you too Pip 15:53:21 Heya Tidal 15:53:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:53:29 Where was there a redlink in Awoken Polygons? 15:53:33 hi 15:53:35 I do not even know how to add links lel 15:53:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:53:42 :/ 15:54:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:54:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:54:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:54:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:54:43 uh 15:54:53 there was this one sentence that was a redlink 15:55:06 a whole sentence 15:55:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:55:20 Huh. Was it a quote from the Grey Crasher? 15:55:28 oh hi aysha 15:55:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:55:30 hows your life been 15:55:40 ye it was 15:55:58 Odd. I must have put something there without knowing what it did. Oh well. 15:56:07 welp 15:56:14 Thanks for fixing it 15:56:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:56:25 you're welcome 15:56:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:56:34 *insert Moana music vid here* 15:57:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:57:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:58:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:58:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:58:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:58:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:58:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:58:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:59:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:59:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 15:59:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 15:59:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:00:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:00:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:00:25 (shiny) 16:00:35 (shiny2) 16:00:47 (ofc this happens) 16:00:59 also i almost put :shiny2: 16:01:05 too much discord 16:01:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:01:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:01:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:01:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:01:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:01:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:02:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:02:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:02:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:02:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:02:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:02:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:03:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:03:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:03:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:04:05 my life's been.....bad 16:04:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:04:11 dunno if you saw Ursuul 16:04:14 feck 16:04:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:04:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:04:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:04:50 dunno if you saw Ursuul'S message wall, but I was okay for a bit, then ABSOLUTELY EUPHORIC, and the past two days have been hell 16:05:02 not terrible at least I guess 16:05:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:05:19 The euphoric joy I felt yesterday morning hasn't worn off quite yet 16:05:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:05:38 ...eh 16:05:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:05:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:05:53 yeah i saw Ursuul's wall 16:06:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:06:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:06:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:06:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:06:52 I'm sorry, maybe I need to make a blog or something to explain my whole life story or whatever for newbies like you and radium so that people will stop questioning why I keep on throwing all this weird dark shit onto Ursuul's wall 16:06:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:06:57 But honestly idc anymore 16:07:21 sTeamerz: but idc means i do care 16:07:24 jk 16:07:34 ;/ 16:07:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:07:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:08:03 wonder what ursuul's doin here anyways 16:08:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:08:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:08:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:08:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:08:41 i think i should go 16:08:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:08:43 eh he was talking to me and Patrik a while ago 16:08:45 bye 16:08:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:09:49 shoulda came earlier, if you saw that other thing on Ursuul's message wall about my security then you might?? know why I'm just leaing 16:09:51 idfk 16:09:53 bye 16:10:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:10:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:10:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:11:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:11:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:12:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:12:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:13:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:13:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:13:19 hi 16:13:21 oh damn 16:13:30 left ;( 16:13:38 rip 16:13:43 u just missed her 16:14:16 I kno 16:14:18 fuck 16:14:21 o well 16:14:28 I was eating lol 16:15:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:15:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:15:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:15:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:15:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:15:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:16:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:16:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:16:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:16:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:16:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:16:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:17:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:17:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:17:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:17:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:18:22 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:18:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:18:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:19:27 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:19:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:19:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:20:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:20:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:20:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:20:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:21:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:21:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:22:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:22:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:22:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:23:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:23:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:23:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:24:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:24:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:24:22 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:24:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:24:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:25:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:25:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:25:47 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:25:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:25:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:26:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:26:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:26:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:26:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:27:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:27:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:27:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:27:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:28:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:28:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:28:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:28:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:28:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:28:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:29:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:29:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:29:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:29:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:29:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:30:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:30:25 o shiet 16:30:29 b-but i was eating mayonnaise toasts 16:30:30 >:( 16:30:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:30:55 I was eating beans 16:30:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:31:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:31:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:31:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:31:38 super rip 16:31:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:31:49 everyone missed aysha 16:32:16 Aysha always comes at the worst moments 16:32:19 you know it 16:32:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:32:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:33:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:33:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:33:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:33:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:34:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:34:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:34:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:34:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:34:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:34:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:35:29 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:33 Hi 16:35:44 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:35:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:35:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:35:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:35:57 hi 16:35:57 I hope this chat is NOT dead because I see a lot of people already. 16:36:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:36:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:36:13 Well 16:36:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:36:20 It's uhh 16:36:25 semi-dead 16:36:28 ^ 16:36:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:36:37 Thats what I was going to say. 16:36:56 Half dead half alive pretty much. 16:37:07 Half-life 16:37:14 3 CONFIRMED 16:37:22 bad meems 16:37:28 Bad memes 16:37:36 Nutshe 16:37:42 nutshells? 16:37:48 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:37:51 eh 16:38:03 Actually, are there any other name for a meme. 16:38:06 Nutshells are not that badf 16:38:10 *bad 16:38:20 and, Nutshells are like youtube poops 16:38:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:38:27 Oh yeah 16:38:36 I have seen youtube poops before. 16:38:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:38:51 lel 16:39:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:39:09 that one YTP that focuses on the word "Barge" had me laughing for days on end 16:39:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:39:21 Do you stay as Twin till level 45? 16:39:31 i hardly play Twin 16:39:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:39:40 I play Twin a lot. 16:39:42 even if i do i still go to Tri shot 16:39:47 for Penta and Spread 16:39:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:40:00 I never play Triplet 16:40:08 Um 16:40:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:40:20 I don't play diep often, these days 16:40:23 I stay as Twin till level 45, get Tri Shot, then Penta, Spread, or Trip. 16:40:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:40:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liqrfUYsOtA&t 16:41:04 EVERYONE must watch this 16:41:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:41:12 It's a masterpiece 16:41:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:41:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:41:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:41:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:41:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:41:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:41:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:41:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:42:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:42:23 I see, a Mario masterpiece show. 16:42:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:43:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:43:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:44:10 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:20 Meh bye 16:44:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:44:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:44:44 bye 16:44:50 -!- BattleDroid56568 has left Special:Chat 16:45:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:45:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:45:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:46:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:46:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:46:55 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:46:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:47:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:47:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:47:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:48:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:48:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:48:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:48:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:49:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:49:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:50:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:50:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:50:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:50:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:51:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:51:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:51:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:51:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:52:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:52:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:52:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:52:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:52:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:52:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:53:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:53:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:53:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:53:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:53:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:53:47 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:54:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:54:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:54:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:54:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 16:54:41 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 16:54:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:54:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:55:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 16:55:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:55:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:55:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:55:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:56:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:56:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:56:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:56:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:56:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:57:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:57:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:57:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:58:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:58:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:59:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 16:59:01 i gtg 16:59:02 bye 16:59:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 16:59:40 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:59:45 Imma go play in my switch 16:59:46 bye 16:59:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:00:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:00:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:00:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:00:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:00:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:00:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:01:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:01:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:01:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:01:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:01:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:02:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:02:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:03:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:03:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:03:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:03:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:04:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:04:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:05:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:05:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:06:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:06:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:07:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:07:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:07:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:07:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:08:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:08:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:09:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:09:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:10:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:10:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:10:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:11:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:11:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:11:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:12:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:12:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:13:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:13:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:13:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:13:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:14:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:14:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:14:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:14:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:15:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:15:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:15:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:15:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:16:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:16:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:17:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:17:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:17:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:18:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:18:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:18:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:18:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:18:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:19:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:19:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:19:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:19:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:19:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:20:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:20:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:20:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:20:56 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:20:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:21:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:21:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:21:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:21:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:22:08 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:22:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:22:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:22:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:22:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:23:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:23:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:23:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:24:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:24:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:24:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:24:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:25:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:25:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:25:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:25:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:25:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:25:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:26:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:26:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:26:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:26:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:26:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:27:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:27:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:27:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:27:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:27:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:28:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:28:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:29:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:29:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:29:30 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:29:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:30:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:30:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:30:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:30:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:30:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:30:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:31:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:31:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:31:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:31:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:32:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:32:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:32:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:32:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:33:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:33:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:33:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:34:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:34:48 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:35:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:35:18 *whistling* I'll make that announcement later today 17:35:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:35:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:35:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:36:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:36:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:37:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:37:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:37:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:37:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:37:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:37:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:38:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:38:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:38:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:38:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:38:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:39:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:39:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:39:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:39:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 17:39:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:40:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:00:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:01:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:01:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:02:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:02:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:03:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:03:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:04:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:04:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:04:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:04:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:05:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:05:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:06:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:06:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:07:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:07:07 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:07:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:07:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:08:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:08:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:09:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:09:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:09:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:09:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:10:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:10:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:11:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:11:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:11:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:11:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:12:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:12:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:12:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:12:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:13:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:13:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:13:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:13:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:14:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:14:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:14:59 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 18:15:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:15:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:16:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:16:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:17:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:17:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:17:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:17:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:18:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:18:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:19:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:19:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:19:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:19:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:20:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:20:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:20:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:21:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:21:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:21:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:22:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:22:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:22:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:22:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:23:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:23:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:23:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:24:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:24:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:24:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:25:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:25:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:25:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:25:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:26:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:26:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:27:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:27:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:27:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:27:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:27:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:28:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:28:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:28:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:29:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:29:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:29:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:29:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:30:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:30:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:30:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:30:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:31:03 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:31:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 18:31:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 18:39:23 lol 18:39:29 rip chat 18:46:53 so uh 18:47:00 my internet crash'd 18:48:13 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:17 hi 19:01:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:04:07 crashed too 19:04:13 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 19:04:23 sometimes this place turns into an adware place if you leave it too long crashed 19:04:27 happens to me 19:04:34 um 19:04:34 i quickly close it then reopen a new tab 19:04:40 It didn't happen to me 19:04:51 I don't crash 19:09:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:09:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:12:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:12:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:12:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:13:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:17:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:17:51 oh you dont now huh? 19:20:48 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:20:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:43:53 bored 19:44:24 me too 19:47:21 same 19:47:27 rp or something??? 19:47:55 uh 19:48:10 Depends on what the RP is 19:48:11 pls 19:48:13 um 19:48:15 idk 19:48:17 you choose 19:48:27 mhh... 19:49:06 Idk 19:49:47 CHOOSE 19:50:07 Umm... 19:50:35 pld 19:50:36 pls 19:50:41 I'm not sure 19:51:25 CHOOSE PLS 19:51:25 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 19:51:34 <101cooler> hoi 19:51:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:51:54 hi 19:51:55 rp? 19:52:02 you choose what kind of rp? 19:52:25 It's because IDK 19:52:36 anyone pls 19:52:39 even cooler 19:53:38 just please AC 19:53:38 any ideas??? 19:53:51 I have no idea 19:53:53 trust me 19:56:24 i do 19:56:29 *grabs wrench* 19:56:33 *hits ac in the head with it* 19:56:48 "Hello and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center" 19:56:55 *Facepalm* 19:57:01 fine 19:57:02 If you hit the wrench on me 19:57:14 The wrench will break 19:57:18 Because I'm an AC 19:57:23 NOO MY TRUSTY WRENCH 19:57:25 you... 19:57:29 *grabs gluon gun* 19:57:32 Huh? 19:57:32 *fires at ac* 19:57:38 (What's a gluon) 19:57:46 *ac is torn apart quark by quark* 19:57:51 it holds quarks togheter 19:57:54 which make protons 19:57:57 and neutrons 19:58:01 which make nuclei 19:58:02 Mhh 19:58:04 which are in atoms 19:58:04 Elementary 19:58:16 so you basically desintegrate into the most basic form of matter 19:58:19 basic fermions 19:58:32 hmmm 19:58:56 I can just use my atom changer machine 19:59:04 wot? 19:59:13 *The atoms reconnect themselves* 19:59:14 SIMPLE BEASTS 19:59:18 no 19:59:19 not the atoms 19:59:21 not th emolecules 19:59:22 not the nuclei 19:59:25 the protons themselves 19:59:29 and neutrons 19:59:34 they split into quarks 19:59:41 (Ice) 19:59:43 ? 19:59:44 foolish frozen water perseon 19:59:48 (If they reconnect themselves...) 19:59:58 (They become atoms) 20:00:00 (Right?) 20:00:01 quarks are tiny and have very little mass 20:00:08 they will either reconnect or be lost into space 20:00:13 FOOLISH um SNOW 20:00:15 i dont think you have a gravity gun near to keep them 20:00:15 or uh 20:00:20 Ice, is it? 20:00:22 or golden slime if you may 20:00:31 anyway 20:00:32 Well, I have everything equipped 20:00:44 so you've been to xen then 20:00:45 ... 20:00:46 poor you 20:01:01 hey you 20:01:03 Poor me? 20:01:10 Atleast, I'm not a go- 20:01:13 im going to DESTROY YOU 20:01:13 nevermind 20:01:18 gonarch? 20:01:21 lmao 20:01:22 same 20:01:29 goat? 20:01:30 lmao 20:01:30 same 20:01:40 (I was about to say "Golden slime") 20:01:55 FIGHT ME 20:01:58 YOU 20:02:02 atleast i'm not something which came from a worker at valve saying "hey let's put a giant testicle on a giant 20 ft armored spider" 20:02:04 THE GOLDEN OZZE THING 20:02:04 User:YOU 20:02:08 OOZE* 20:02:16 hm 20:02:18 i get fed periodically and cannot be caught 20:02:21 i also shit out gold 20:02:22 nice. 20:02:28 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 20:02:28 that must hurt 20:02:29 like a lot 20:02:32 no 20:02:37 Teamerz 20:02:39 wat 20:02:39 it just plops into existence 20:02:42 near me 20:02:44 FIGHT ME ICE 20:02:48 fine 20:02:49 IceTudor is basically melted gold 20:02:50 so you dont shit it out 20:02:51 *grabs gluon gun* 20:02:55 it just appears on its own 20:02:58 *desintegrates boss* 20:03:00 Teamerz 20:03:02 wat 20:03:11 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 20:03:13 A blob doesn't have nerves 20:03:13 E=mc² biash 20:03:17 So it doesn't hurt 20:03:19 i do 20:03:19 :P 20:03:23 wait what 20:03:24 lmao 20:03:25 r3kt 20:03:34 if you get on them i grab a gluon gun and desintegrate you 20:03:38 or my wrench 20:03:41 *re appears behind ice* 20:03:42 speaking of that 20:03:45 Okay look 20:03:47 *hits behind without looking* 20:04:00 *boss is K.O.* 20:04:05 *re appears in front of ice* 20:04:07 COme on 20:04:07 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 20:04:10 fine 20:04:16 *shoves wrench down his throat* 20:04:17 damn 20:04:20 you got it all bloody 20:04:21 y 20:04:27 I DONT HAVE A THROAT 20:04:31 ARE YOU BLIND 20:04:33 fine 20:04:34 :3 20:04:40 *puts it into his, body or something* 20:04:40 *Grabs popcorn( 20:04:44 *wiggles it* 20:04:46 *popcorn* 20:04:46 IM THE SCARY GREY VORTEX 20:04:51 RIGHT IN FRONT OF YZOU 20:04:54 lmao sounds hilarious 20:04:56 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 20:04:58 SCARY GREY VORTEX 20:05:00 lol 20:05:01 *it phases through boss* 20:05:05 heres an idea 20:05:12 well that means you cant physically harm anyone so 20:05:12 *grabs gravity gun* 20:05:16 Its no worse than a stupid shiny slime 20:05:19 *grabs boss* 20:05:20 hm 20:05:22 um 20:05:29 i didnt get rid of you 20:05:33 therefore you must not reappear 20:05:37 now stay here 20:05:45 *leaves gravity gun in grab state* 20:05:45 Uh 20:05:48 *makes a clone of boss reappear* 20:05:52 *boss is calmly levitating* 20:05:54 God dammit 20:05:54 majic 20:05:59 *desintegrates teamz* 20:06:04 *splits* 20:06:05 nice 20:06:08 noice 20:06:13 no ice 20:06:14 so uh 20:06:17 now there's 2 quark gluon soups 20:06:26 and then those split 20:06:30 infinitely 20:06:30 wait 20:06:31 if boss is made of energy 20:06:34 (face1) 20:06:35 ... 20:06:37 what the fuck keeps the energy??? 20:06:39 photons? 20:06:41 no 20:06:43 energy. 20:06:47 *xfiles* 20:06:48 Nobody knows 20:06:51 they cant split forever 20:06:56 Energy isn't matter 20:06:58 until they're planck size 20:07:00 then they stop 20:07:18 wait a second 20:07:28 they split into equal sized ones 20:07:29 *keeps boss in a cage made of metallic 7up* 20:07:31 stay here 20:07:35 uh 20:07:38 what is this? 20:07:46 lick the walls if you're thirsty for a 7up 20:07:51 while i grab 20:07:58 "TESTING" equipment 20:08:02 i can just 20:08:04 uh 20:08:10 Atleast, I was able to trap you, BOSS 20:08:10 phase through the walls... 20:08:13 *grabs boss with physics gun* 20:08:14 but i wont 20:08:15 no you cant 20:08:16 or 20:08:19 ugh 20:08:21 fine 20:08:23 this basically freezes you in time 20:08:25 ill stay 20:08:26 wait a second 20:08:28 you're a vortex 20:08:32 Yeah 20:08:34 .. 20:08:35 He's weird 20:08:35 wormhole? 20:08:38 if yes 20:08:42 where is the other one 20:08:48 wormholes always have another "mouth" 20:08:51 "Nobody knows" 20:08:56 fine then 20:08:58 *enters* 20:08:59 im not a WORMHOLE 20:09:02 whot the fok 20:09:02 GEINUS 20:09:05 And, I doubt that he's a wormhole 20:09:11 holes (lenny) 20:09:16 since when did boss like marijuana? 20:09:16 (Teamerz) 20:09:19 *phases through ice* 20:09:19 hi. 20:09:21 cause this is the other one 20:09:26 good god ice 20:09:29 (That's not even a science joke, Teamerz) 20:09:32 stop halucinating 20:09:36 its not supposed to be lol 20:09:41 wait a second 20:09:43 *smell* 20:09:45 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh 20:09:51 *burns it all down* 20:09:52 AHHHHHHHHHHH 20:10:02 and great 20:10:03 *eats ash* 20:10:06 mmm 20:10:07 ice is going nuts 20:10:10 Yep 20:10:12 wait i'm not a fire slime fok 20:10:18 soo 20:10:18 and imagining things 20:10:19 Ice 20:10:20 <101cooler> *walks by the madness* 20:10:23 *plops fire slimes* 20:10:28 You're kinda like trying to burn energy 20:10:28 and pretending they are happening 20:10:29 *desintegrates 101cooler* 20:10:30 <101cooler> I am not questioning this.... 20:10:36 <101cooler> *walks away 20:10:41 BOSS is not matter 20:10:49 well i dont rly have the right to question this when i take part in DWA lol 20:11:14 uhm 20:11:20 *wakes up* 20:11:23 CAN I LEAVE THE CAGE NOW? 20:11:23 what. 20:11:35 how long have i been asleep for? 20:11:41 *looks at watch* 20:11:49 ho lee fok 20:12:11 uhm 20:12:25 <101cooler> *a device appears next to AC* 20:12:28 ? 20:12:34 <101cooler> *tick tick tick 20:12:43 Umm... 20:12:44 <101cooler> BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM 20:12:49 <101cooler> (nuke) 20:12:52 ... 20:12:55 im just going to 20:13:00 That's a time bomb 20:13:08 *possesses the pyschishsshsjd gun thing* 20:13:12 *explodes it* 20:13:13 <101cooler> time bomb attached to a nuke 20:13:24 *floats over to cooler* 20:13:31 <101cooler> *teleports 20:13:48 *floats over to them again* 20:13:53 <101cooler> *teleports 20:14:11 <101cooler> *repeatly teleports 20:14:25 ugh 20:14:35 <101cooler> CANT TOUCH THIS 20:14:38 *fires a laser at them* 20:14:40 <101cooler> danana 20:14:59 <101cooler> CANT TOUCH DIS *dodges* 20:15:08 <101cooler> CAN'T TOUCH DIS 20:15:27 <101cooler> *megalovania fades in* 20:15:45 *fires more lasers* 20:15:49 <101cooler> wait 1 sec 20:15:56 no 20:16:16 <101cooler> https://youtu.be/-1gqcfRFSC4?t=15s 20:16:56 <101cooler> *boss is fling to the edge of the universe* 20:17:02 *teleports back* 20:17:05 psst 20:17:07 psst* 20:17:10 <101cooler> *again 20:17:10 pfft*** 20:17:15 *dodges* 20:17:19 hee 20:17:25 <101cooler> it is magic 20:17:32 i dodged it 20:17:41 <101cooler> you can't dodge it 20:17:47 i just did 20:17:52 <101cooler> *grabs ban hammer 20:18:02 *absorbs it* 20:18:04 ha 20:18:08 no more ban hammer 20:18:11 now i have it 20:18:27 and that wasnt the real thing ayways 20:18:34 Is boss some kind of living black hole? 20:18:40 no 20:18:44 With different physics? 20:18:47 <101cooler> (ban hammer is 50 meters by 50 meters and is made of antimatterium that cant be absorded, melted, and is indistrucable) 20:18:48 no 20:19:03 (It isnt anymore) 20:19:15 Mhhh... 20:19:19 (and it wasnt the real ban hammer) 20:19:23 <101cooler> (AND can defeat any form of a indavigale 20:19:31 <101cooler> so no matter wat 20:19:38 also 20:19:43 <101cooler> you can't do anything to the ban hammer 20:19:44 If only we had BOSS anti-matter... 20:19:46 that ban hammer is fake m8 20:19:53 the real one 20:19:55 oneS 20:20:03 are owned by mods 20:20:04 only admins and stuff have it 20:20:07 yeah 20:20:08 yeah 20:20:13 yeah 20:20:15 anyways 20:20:18 cooler 20:20:22 fight me for real 20:20:27 <101cooler> *pulls out a BOSS antimatter bomb grenade that sticks only to boss when he is anyform* 20:20:28 Well, BOSS 20:20:33 <101cooler> *throws it 20:20:37 Fighting you is unfair 20:20:39 <101cooler> *at boss* 20:20:41 *dodges it* 20:20:47 You have the adventage of being nearly invincible 20:20:54 *advantage 20:21:02 well cooler has the advantage of being OP 20:21:05 <101cooler> *it seeks out BOSS and speeds up every 10 seconds 20:21:06 and i kinda 20:21:17 *gets hit* 20:21:18 eh 20:21:30 scale to the enemies OPness 20:21:36 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 20:21:46 <101cooler> BOSS YOU SAY YOU DODGE EVERYTHING WHEN YOU CAN'T 20:22:01 *Grabs a detect-o-OPNess* 20:22:02 jeez 20:22:07 chill cooler 20:22:26 *Kranks it* 20:22:44 Also, it's old 20:22:46 Don't judge 20:22:52 Mhhh... 20:23:02 <101cooler> here *gives AC a new one 20:23:08 Meh... 20:23:12 I don't want to buy pills 20:23:25 <101cooler> ..... 20:23:38 *floats over to cooler* 20:23:41 I survived 1 hour, 29 minutes and 39 seconds in agar.io 20:23:49 good for you 20:23:51 <101cooler> (I gave you a new Detect-o-OPness) 20:23:55 <101cooler> DANG 20:24:04 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:07 helloh 20:24:08 I don't need a new one 20:24:10 <101cooler> he cyro 20:24:10 hi luigi 20:24:25 smalldammit boss i'm not Luigi1006YT anymore ok 20:24:40 <101cooler> Guys I have a channel for rp in discord 20:25:06 ugh 20:25:09 cooler 20:25:18 *fires a homing laser at them* 20:25:30 <101cooler> (it has a !youtube thing 20:26:08 <101cooler> ac, is the Op detector on? 20:26:13 Yup 20:26:16 <101cooler> k 20:26:38 Mhhh... 20:26:40 BOSS 20:26:46 ? 20:27:25 It is said that you are basically an anomaly in the time and space continuum 20:28:26 and how does that have anything to do with OPness? 20:28:32 Well... 20:28:46 i can see what you mean by old 20:28:50 BOSS 20:29:00 That's a conclusion to the result I had 20:29:06 Do you want to know the result? 20:29:24 -!- Fmate2006 has left Special:Chat 20:29:28 your result must be innacurate 20:29:32 ,like, VERY 20:30:04 right? 20:30:19 i guess i want to know even though its gonna be totes wong 20:30:23 You're OPNess is between the OP characters that can just make stuff happen like a genie in a bottle and the ones that have great powers 20:30:33 Power meaning force 20:30:53 thats a big gap inbetween those 2 types 20:31:06 Yep 20:31:29 When I mean great powers 20:31:34 I mean GREAT powers 20:31:37 Like... 20:31:45 i can see what you mean by old 20:31:49 and innacurate 20:31:52 BOSS 20:32:03 That's because I don't want to tell you the truth 20:32:10 Because you don't know how that stuff work 20:32:27 I'm just playing with you 20:32:30 tell me 20:32:39 or ill play with your skull 20:32:44 after i kill you 20:32:49 ... 20:32:51 Fine 20:33:18 ... 20:33:20 Umm 20:33:25 Well 20:33:26 Actually 20:33:33 you dont know? 20:33:40 It doesn't work since you're not made out of real matter 20:34:00 pfffffff 20:34:31 thats funny 20:34:36 anyways 20:34:40 im going to kill you now 20:34:43 Look 20:35:08 I'm not here to play 20:35:20 im here to kill 20:35:21 so die 20:35:26 *giggle* 20:35:32 *slowly floats towards ac* 20:36:59 *fires a single laser at them* 20:37:19 *Deflects it with a mirror* 20:37:27 crap 20:37:38 Nice try 20:37:49 *phases through the mirror, slowly getting closer to AC* 20:38:12 That wasn't any kind of mirror 20:38:22 It was a portal to an alternate dimension 20:38:26 Have fun there! 20:38:27 well 20:38:30 *Breaks the mirror* 20:38:34 i phased THROUGH it 20:38:37 not INTO IT 20:38:44 im still here 20:38:45 (You can't phase through a portal, doh) 20:38:48 but nice try 20:38:56 (Y not?) 20:39:09 (Because you just can't) 20:39:24 smalldid someone say phase 20:39:38 (okay, than if there is no reason to why not, i guess theres no reason i cant) 20:39:46 sooo 20:39:51 Ugh... 20:39:56 *fires another few lasers at AC* 20:40:12 *Gets a mirror armor* 20:40:19 *Puts it on* 20:40:22 really 20:40:31 um 20:40:38 *fires a homing missle at AC* 20:40:42 *missile* 20:40:56 *Goes in circle around BOSS* 20:41:14 Ah! 20:41:19 ugh 20:41:29 *it stops in mid air* 20:41:35 *Stops* 20:44:33 *it explodes* 20:44:35 ugh 20:44:40 anyways 20:44:49 im going to kill memelandians like usual 20:46:10 is that okay with you? 20:48:02 AC?! 20:51:12 *Sleeping* 20:51:14 Huh? 20:51:20 *wakes up* 20:51:51 ugh 20:52:07 i am going to kill memelandians. 20:52:07 is that okay with you?! 20:52:24 That seems wrong 20:52:42 is it okay with you? 20:52:47 No 20:52:58 too bad 20:53:04 *zips away* 20:53:31 *Teleports BOSS back* 20:53:57 *teleports to a random memelandian* 20:54:06 *Teleports BOSS back* 20:54:32 *teleports the memelandian back too* 20:54:44 *Teleports BOSS back in the box* 20:54:59 *teleports out of the box* 20:55:10 (You can't it) 20:55:26 (i just did) 20:55:46 Oh you are wondering why it isnt working? 20:55:49 I broke it 20:55:58 Mh 20:57:34 so 20:58:14 BOSS 20:58:17 can you not? 20:58:30 um 20:58:30 no 20:58:49 i cannot not 20:59:01 You can't stop killing, huh? 21:00:48 <101cooler> *takes a gun that can hurt people not made of matter* 21:01:05 <101cooler> (sniper) 21:01:05 (That makes no sense) 21:01:09 uh 21:01:13 (Basically, you can defeat energy) 21:01:17 (With that gun) 21:01:18 yeah thats basicly it 21:01:19 <101cooler> (ye 21:01:40 *decapitates the memelandian* 21:01:42 9 21:01:54 BOSS 21:01:56 <101cooler> *snipes boss in the head 21:01:59 This is just a simulation 21:02:05 Don't you know? 21:02:08 <101cooler> (also, the bullets track him) 21:02:20 <101cooler> (if he "dodges") 21:02:28 *BOSS wakes up in "the box" which still works* 21:02:33 This was just a simulation 21:02:42 ugh 21:02:52 im trapped in this place for the second time? 21:02:59 "Second time"? 21:03:05 What are you talking about? 21:03:10 dont try to trick me 21:03:21 You are still trapped 21:03:27 i know that you are trying to make it seem that i didnt ecsape 21:03:34 ... 21:03:42 <101cooler> *walks in* okay test 100009999 still a fail... 21:03:46 Your "brain" is easily tricked 21:03:56 what if i sadi 21:04:18 that i just edited your memory a bit to make it think that i never ecsaped? 21:04:21 uh 21:04:27 BOSS 21:04:31 what is test 100009999? 21:04:31 I have a diary 21:04:39 So, don't even think about it 21:04:42 Ah! 21:04:47 ANSWER ME 21:04:57 Well 21:05:04 I answered 21:05:20 not you 21:05:27 og 21:05:28 <101cooler> me? 21:05:29 *oh 21:05:32 yes 21:05:39 yes you 21:05:42 <101cooler> wkay what is it 21:05:51 what is test 100009999? 21:06:11 Uh 21:06:14 Cooler 21:06:17 That's private 21:06:17 <101cooler> well we have been experimenting to reduce your opness 21:06:24 *covers mouth* 21:06:25 <101cooler> but no more info 21:06:26 Shut up 21:06:35 yeah 21:06:35 <101cooler> there is way more info 21:06:36 *uncovers mouth* 21:06:40 Right 21:06:41 <101cooler> but I will not tell u 21:06:41 Phew 21:06:45 Good 21:06:45 i give an illusion of OPness 21:06:50 BOSS 21:06:58 i only really do that when the enemy is overpowered 21:07:06 so we can ALWAYS BE EQUAL 21:07:25 *Notes down information* 21:07:31 Thank you 21:07:35 STOP THAT] 21:07:53 I wrote everything you said, buddy 21:08:09 well 21:08:10 <101cooler> test 101 you attacked will op powers against a enemy with powers at 75% of your level 21:08:18 <101cooler> with* 21:08:19 im not talking to you anymore 21:08:19 Cooler 21:08:32 Don't talk about the tests 21:08:34 to BOSS 21:08:44 *floats, silent* 21:08:58 <101cooler> well, I can't remeber tests 1-100000 21:09:06 wow 21:09:06 cooler 21:09:11 We have all of that noted down 21:09:12 simple beasts 21:09:18 forgetting things 21:09:22 Oh, and BOSS 21:09:26 Your mind is like a computer 21:09:30 So 21:09:35 IS NOT 21:09:36 Stop 21:09:41 Yes it is 21:09:45 IS NOT 21:09:48 You told me 21:09:53 <101cooler> mainly because I put that on a harddrive set to self destruct if the password is incorrectly put 3 times 21:09:56 "I store information" 21:10:07 i did not 21:10:11 Yes you id 21:10:15 i did not 21:10:15 *did 21:10:21 Wrote it down 21:10:30 wanna know the reason i said that? 21:10:44 unlike you simple beasts i never forget things 21:10:52 well small normally i dont 21:10:53 Computer don't forget things 21:11:13 Like you just said 21:11:16 Well computers dont TALK 21:11:20 <101cooler> sry had to load a queue for music inside my brain 21:11:23 *Facepalm* 21:11:25 OR HAVE EMOTIONS 21:11:27 <101cooler> ah black midis 21:11:36 *Extreme Facepalm* 21:11:43 also 21:11:44 <101cooler> *pulls out phone* 21:11:49 <101cooler> Hey siri 21:11:59 I'm talking about your mind, BOSS 21:11:59 <101cooler> Siri: yes? 21:12:01 not you 21:12:04 Dummy 21:12:05 hey cooler 21:12:16 <101cooler> Siri tell boss that computers can talk 21:12:27 Yeah 21:12:31 You live in the past, BOSS 21:12:35 uh 21:12:35 Hehe 21:12:38 <101cooler> Siri: Boss, technology allows computers to talk 21:12:48 <101cooler> gotem 21:13:05 im kinda sure that siri may or may not have pre-recorded SPEECH 21:13:07 so 21:13:12 and besides 21:13:34 i dont consider things with A.I computers 21:13:44 BOSS 21:13:51 We know what we're doing 21:14:04 for some reason i doubt that 21:14:09 BOSS 21:14:16 We don't care about your opinion 21:14:16 <101cooler> Boss you are technically right about the siri thing but also wrong... 21:14:43 whatever 21:14:52 *dissipears and is silent* 21:15:00 <101cooler> *receives a message from president* 21:15:11 <101cooler> Ac, we need to start next test 21:15:30 NO MORE TESTS 21:15:40 *still invisible* 21:16:09 <101cooler> Computer voice:Test 10001000 will begin in 2 minutes 21:16:28 *2 mins later (maybe)* 21:16:33 Finally! 21:16:45 <101cooler> Begin the simulation 21:16:48 *STILL invisible* 21:16:53 Alright, BOSS 21:17:01 It's time to go back to "sleep" 21:17:18 Haha 21:17:21 this time 21:17:23 BOSS 21:17:25 you cant make me 21:17:33 The simulation will happen to everyone in the box 21:17:34 <101cooler> hey you monitor the simulation I will go add more data storage to the harddrive and the computers 21:17:47 <101cooler> *walks out of the room 21:17:54 SIMPLE BEASTS 21:18:04 <101cooler> (in another room) 21:18:30 <101cooler> Okay, lets see, put this data storage harddrive here 21:18:39 <101cooler> download the test data 21:18:44 <101cooler> okay 21:19:05 *The box becomes a simulation* 21:19:10 <101cooler> add 10^10000 bytes computer 21:19:17 <101cooler> done 21:19:21 ugh 21:19:24 not this again 21:19:35 <101cooler> eh I will monitor the simulation from here 21:20:01 <101cooler> Hey guys I am monitoring the simulation from the main computer 21:20:12 Alright Cooler, control the simulation! 21:20:26 oh no 21:20:32 Meanwhile, I'm gonna eat lunch 21:20:39 *Exits room* 21:20:53 <101cooler> downloading terrain 21:21:05 <101cooler> downloading entitys 21:21:07 <101cooler> down 21:21:10 <101cooler> done 21:21:24 <101cooler> START THE SIMULATION 21:21:38 <101cooler> meanwhile, Imma check on the power sources 21:21:49 <101cooler> *walks into power room 21:22:00 <101cooler> Drconium reactor is stable 21:22:09 <101cooler> Nuclear reactor stable 21:22:26 <101cooler> backup lava generators stable 21:22:49 THIS ISNT MINECRAFT 21:22:50 <101cooler> solar backup generators 21:23:09 <101cooler> wait how do u know 21:23:14 No, it isn't 21:23:16 BECAUSE 21:23:22 It's minecraft 5.0 21:23:40 <101cooler> well, its technology from the modded minecraft dimension 21:23:57 haha very funny 21:24:16 <101cooler> we have made a teleporter to other dimensions 21:24:16 It will look realistic 21:24:36 so im being stuck into a minecraft simulation. 21:24:40 GREAT 21:24:40 A bit like the simulation you did a little while ago 21:24:46 but upgraded 21:25:02 you STILL think it was a simulation? 21:25:09 <101cooler> yea when minecraft objects come to our dimension they change 21:25:14 Exactly 21:25:32 well 21:25:35 it wasnt 21:25:41 i made it seem like it was 21:25:43 <101cooler> Loading Modded minecraft crazy craft modpack bosses 21:25:48 *Facepalm* 21:25:50 BOSS 21:25:51 You dummy 21:25:51 <101cooler> Load complete 21:25:53 !updatelogs 21:25:53 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz: Logs updated (added ~182 to log page). 21:25:54 BUT I CANNOT EDIT YOUR MEMORY FROM INSIDE THIS B OX 21:26:15 BOSs 21:26:17 *BOSS 21:26:20 It was a simulation 21:26:23 Deal with it 21:26:32 It wasnt, sorry 21:26:42 I wanted you to think it wasn't 21:26:46 <101cooler> CV(COmputor voice 21:26:46 That was a mistake 21:26:51 I edited both of your memories just a bit 21:26:59 That was in the simulation 21:27:06 I WOULD HAVE ERASED THEM IF I COULD HAVE 21:27:08 Was not 21:27:10 <101cooler> CV:Simulation startup at 5% 21:27:14 <101cooler> 10% 21:27:19 <101cooler> 60% 21:27:23 ugh 21:27:24 <101cooler> 80% 21:27:26 I have proof, BOSS 21:27:30 <101cooler> 99% 21:27:44 DOnt think i didnt change the diary too 21:27:50 <101cooler> Error: Simulation drive corrupted 21:27:52 We have a camera footage of you sleeping 21:27:54 <101cooler> Aw dangit 21:27:59 i dont sleep 21:28:03 Well 21:28:15 During the simulation, you sleep 21:28:15 i edited pretty much everything just a bit 21:28:24 You cannot edit footage 21:28:25 <101cooler> AC WE NEED A KNEW MC MOD CRAZYCRAFT BOSSES DRIVE THIS ONE IS BROKE 21:28:30 <101cooler> new 21:28:31 i thought you would have figured it out 21:28:32 Cooler 21:28:33 Just 21:28:36 Please 21:29:00 *Block the sound from the box* 21:29:04 There 21:29:12 <101cooler> thanks 21:29:13 Now I won't hear is trash 21:29:16 *his 21:29:21 <101cooler> start the simulation 21:29:26 ugh 21:29:29 *Starts the simulation* 21:29:45 <101cooler> CV:First boss 21:29:50 <101cooler> Mobzilla 21:30:02 We can hear him from the simulation, doh 21:30:11 That's a thing 21:30:37 <101cooler> Spawn entity MobZilla 21:30:48 You do that 21:30:49 <101cooler> CV:MobZilla Spawned 21:30:53 Oh 21:30:59 Voice commands? 21:31:04 Got it 21:31:12 *Shame* 21:31:17 uhm 21:31:27 <101cooler> Dude, it is year 2594 21:31:30 (BOSS, you can't hear us since we blocked the sound) 21:31:47 <101cooler> Show boss info 21:31:52 <101cooler> (wait a second 21:31:54 (Umm 21:32:04 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 21:32:12 (I see 2594 as a post-apocalyptic era) 21:32:27 <101cooler> http://crazy-craft.wikia.com/wiki/Mobzilla 21:32:35 already 21:32:40 already got there 21:32:48 before the link was sent 21:33:00 <101cooler> (yeah after humans rebuilt everything) 21:33:12 (not humans) 21:33:18 (we arent on earth) 21:33:22 (Yeah) 21:33:23 <101cooler> (oh yea) 21:33:28 (lol) 21:33:32 (not even any humans on this planet) 21:33:34 (nothing suspicious here) 21:33:34 (well) 21:33:35 <101cooler> (Canons?) 21:33:41 (?) 21:33:46 <101cooler> (thumbsup) 21:33:49 (This doesn't have to be canon) 21:34:07 (there are no cannons living here, sorry) 21:34:11 <101cooler> (we need a name for our race in the rp) 21:34:14 <101cooler> (xD 21:34:33 (memelandian) 21:34:36 (dont ask) 21:34:38 <101cooler> (no 21:34:40 (wasnt my idea) 21:34:41 <101cooler> (no) 21:34:45 (its canon) 21:34:47 (We am not kidding) 21:34:49 *are 21:34:55 <101cooler> (......) 21:35:00 (mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/MLGILLUMINATIM8_Wiki ) 21:35:03 (look here) 21:35:07 (brb) 21:35:08 (trust me) 21:35:17 http://mlgilluminatim8.wikia.com/wiki/MLGILLUMINATIM8_Wiki * 21:36:11 <101cooler> (am I on there?) 21:36:32 (no) 21:36:37 (ofc not) 21:36:53 (these rps are not canon in the main story) 21:38:50 (continue rp?) 21:40:01 (yeah) 21:42:38 <101cooler> Start Gravity, movement, and logic varibles 21:42:50 <101cooler> CV:Varibles started 21:42:54 (good edit cooler) 21:43:20 <101cooler> (Nuke:Nuke.Nuff Said. 21:43:47 (good edit.) 21:43:51 stupid... 21:43:58 <101cooler> (The Most SMALLEST edit I have made) 21:44:31 <101cooler> Activate damage varibles 21:44:37 uh 21:44:51 <101cooler> Activate the simulation 21:45:34 uhm 21:46:03 <101cooler> (wait one second 21:46:38 <101cooler> *wat is rn happening in simulation 21:46:39 <101cooler> https://youtu.be/nSAHLtTEB-k?t=1141 21:47:24 <101cooler> 3 minutes later 21:48:11 <101cooler> Okay, lets put these results in the scanner and check back later 21:48:22 Yeah 21:48:29 <101cooler> *on intercom* Lunch Break everybody 21:48:35 Yay! 21:48:44 *Goes to lunch break* 21:48:50 <101cooler> Hey boss, we will get some luch for you 21:49:07 He doesn't need lunch 21:49:21 I dont need food 21:49:27 <101cooler> Ac, we have orders to keep him--oh 21:49:33 He eats shis agony/s nothing 21:49:45 <101cooler> well, then we will be back in awhile 21:50:27 What's your lunch, Cooler? 21:50:34 <101cooler> Ac,lets go to food maker and go to our quarters 21:50:58 <101cooler> I don't really know 21:51:08 I already made my lunch 21:51:21 ugh 21:51:24 <101cooler> Well, Imma get some pizza 21:51:27 THIS IS BORING 21:51:36 <101cooler> 1 hour later 21:51:57 (BOSS, remember that you're in the simulation) 21:52:17 <101cooler> okay, boss we have scanned the results for the first boss now lets move to the next 21:52:26 (OH right) 21:52:35 <101cooler> http://crazy-craft.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kraken 21:52:47 The Kraken? 21:52:47 nah 21:53:00 im not fighting anyhting this time 21:53:06 Pfft 21:53:11 <101cooler> Load Kraken v10 entity 21:53:19 <101cooler> how about now 21:53:20 For someone that loves fighting, you seem reluctant 21:53:22 to fight 21:53:30 *Notes* 21:53:35 no 21:53:45 Uh? 21:53:53 <101cooler> Load Kraken vGooglePlex 21:54:00 its because its an even more simple beast then you two are 21:54:04 <101cooler> This is the highest to go 21:54:05 and besides 21:54:09 i just dont want to 21:54:12 <101cooler> k 21:54:19 "Simple Beast" 21:54:23 and YOU CANNOT MAKE ME 21:54:27 <101cooler> Computer, set a timer for 10 days 21:54:32 <101cooler> CV:Timer set 21:54:34 BOSS 21:54:42 um 21:54:43 What you are not understanding is... 21:54:45 <101cooler> We will do the next part in 10 days 21:54:47 whats with the timer? 21:54:50 oh 21:54:50 You're not smarter than us 21:54:54 well 21:54:56 yes, i am 21:55:00 No 21:55:04 You're a complete idiot 21:55:05 tbh 21:55:09 <101cooler> to make sure we don't forget abou our testings 21:55:14 uh no 21:55:23 <101cooler> what is this current test? 21:55:32 Knowledge and smartness are seperate things 21:55:34 <101cooler> 10001000? 21:55:49 I think so 21:56:11 well 21:56:25 i just happen to know more AND be smarter than you are! 21:56:36 No 21:56:38 small simple beasts 21:56:45 Your intelect and behaviour is childish 21:56:50 Tbh 21:57:07 that doesnt mean that im stupid 21:57:10 and 21:57:16 Never said that you were stupid 21:57:28 im sick of talking to SIMPLE BEASTS 21:57:30 to 21:57:33 so* 21:57:40 Well 21:57:45 *goes invisible* 21:57:47 ... 21:57:48 You're worst: You're a simpleton 21:58:07 eh 21:58:08 <101cooler> I put the test number on a notepad 21:58:10 not really 21:58:15 Yes 21:58:23 no 21:58:24 You just don't know what's "being smart" 21:58:40 even if i was being a simpleton is better than being a simple beast. 21:58:50 Pfffft 21:58:51 No 21:59:07 That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard 21:59:24 pffft 21:59:26 yes* 21:59:33 you wouldnt know 21:59:43 *Notes down* 21:59:55 Alright 22:00:01 <101cooler> Ac, let's go do something else, we have 10 days of vacation, the pres aproved of our vacation 22:00:11 Yay! 22:00:15 aw 22:00:16 BOSS 22:00:24 could i come with you...? 22:00:27 Do you want to go on vacations with us& 22:00:28 <101cooler> hmm, 22:00:32 <101cooler> i have an idea 22:00:35 Yes... 22:00:44 <101cooler> *clones BOSS* 22:00:48 NO! 22:00:51 STOP! 22:00:52 DON'T! 22:00:54 <101cooler> here are some glasses 22:00:57 I have better idea 22:01:00 *ideas 22:01:04 <101cooler> dont worry the clone has no powers 22:01:09 Cooler 22:01:16 I have a portable "box" 22:01:22 <101cooler> okay... 22:01:22 The thing that he's incaged in 22:01:26 <101cooler> no 22:01:33 There's a portable version of it 22:01:47 <101cooler> he will feel like he is still hear 22:01:49 <101cooler> here 22:02:03 Yeah but 22:02:05 Still 22:02:16 We'll be able to take notes on him 22:02:17 *the clone dissipates* 22:02:23 Leaving him alone is dangerous 22:02:26 He might go nuts 22:02:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:03:06 <101cooler> besides, the last time we used the box it glitched and let the subject out, that is what caused the apocalpsye 22:03:14 Cooler 22:03:16 Don't worry 22:03:19 I tested it 22:03:22 Trust me 22:04:02 <101cooler> or we can use this power box, it can hold the powers of a individual and restore them. 22:04:10 But Cooler 22:04:14 He wants to come with us 22:04:16 And he will 22:04:37 <101cooler> so we can remove his powers for now so he can come freely and then we can give them back after 22:04:41 uhm 22:04:43 *Shrinks the box where BOSS is* 22:04:49 ugh 22:04:50 There you go! 22:04:57 It's portable, now! 22:05:01 *Puts an handle on it* 22:05:05 I would prefer not to be in this same box 22:05:11 *Puts wheels on it* 22:05:16 <101cooler> *remove cage 22:05:17 Well Too bad, BOSS! 22:05:17 <101cooler> no 22:05:20 goddammit 22:05:24 <101cooler> we will do my way 22:05:30 Cooler 22:05:32 Can you not? 22:05:33 *zips towards AC* 22:05:42 <101cooler> *puts bosses powers in box*' 22:05:47 <101cooler> there 22:05:49 HE'S 22:05:50 NOT 22:05:52 MATTER 22:05:55 Um 22:05:57 Ugh 22:06:02 I've said it before 22:06:12 my powers are undisableable 22:06:14 *BOSS teleports back to his box* 22:06:15 um 22:06:18 DAMMIT 22:06:26 *Closes the box* 22:06:28 There you go 22:06:31 Please, Cooler 22:06:35 I know what I'm doing 22:06:40 <101cooler> Boss I am simply- *destroys the cage 22:06:47 !!! 22:06:51 <101cooler> no 22:06:58 *fires a jet of flame at cooler* 22:07:03 I swear... 22:07:19 i didnt know ac swore 22:07:20 :0 22:07:22 <101cooler> His powers will be put in the power box then we will restore them 22:07:28 STOP 22:07:29 PLEASE 22:07:30 <101cooler> (xD) 22:07:34 <101cooler> no 22:07:35 Cooler 22:07:39 It's okay 22:07:41 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 22:07:45 I didn't put him in a cage 22:07:50 I just shrinked the box 22:08:02 Look! You destroyed the box? 22:08:06 Wait 22:08:11 You can't destroy the box... 22:08:16 THIS IS A PARADOX 22:08:22 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 22:08:35 <101cooler> 5 minutes backwards 22:08:42 <101cooler> wait what 22:08:53 <101cooler> AC NO MORE BOX 22:09:02 <101cooler> MY WAY 22:09:06 PENTAGOD: Calm down, calm down... 22:09:12 Hey 22:09:17 PENTAGOD: I'll just rewind time to fix this paradox 22:09:18 <101cooler> when dd PG get here? 22:09:21 i have the power to reverse paradoxes 22:09:27 *Time gets rewinded* 22:09:32 <101cooler> Time already reversed 22:09:38 Cooler 22:09:38 <101cooler> before you came 22:09:39 Please 22:09:53 (I wanted it to make more sense) 22:09:59 (So PENTAGOD just popped up) 22:10:14 Look, Cooler 22:10:23 If you take his force... 22:10:28 <101cooler> *puts bosses powers in power box* 22:10:29 I NEVER forget things 22:10:30 He can't talk 22:10:38 or express emotions 22:10:40 even when time is rewinded 22:10:51 and besides 22:10:59 <101cooler> *opens box* 22:11:01 MY POWERS CANNOT BE REMOVED 22:11:04 You can't remove his power! 22:11:09 Can't you understand? 22:11:12 I'm not dumb! 22:11:27 <101cooler> I have a machine that can take away that logic 22:11:57 BOSS can do that 22:12:06 take away logic 22:12:13 So it won't work 22:12:14 Also 22:12:32 My way is simple 22:12:35 *simpler 22:12:36 <101cooler> boss can you do that so I can put your powers in my power box so you don't have to be in AC's box 22:12:49 ... 22:12:53 Hey, cooler 22:13:03 I can kick you out of MY lab anytime 22:13:03 <101cooler> what is it ac? 22:13:11 <101cooler> problem 22:13:12 So, MY lab 22:13:14 MY way 22:13:50 <101cooler> I owned this land 5 years ago and I still own it 22:14:11 this is amusing 22:14:15 You can't invade my space 22:14:21 simple beasts arguing 22:14:31 <101cooler> You can't kick me out of my land 22:14:33 You know what? 22:14:39 I can kick you out of my lab 22:14:58 <101cooler> And I can kick you out of my land 22:15:06 Mhh... 22:15:10 <101cooler> WHICH THIS LAB IS BUILT ON 22:15:11 That's not how things work 22:15:23 Unless you're some kind of dictator 22:15:28 I doubt that 22:15:47 <101cooler> Problem 22:15:59 <101cooler> Big Problemo 22:16:15 <101cooler> And I mean BIG problemo 22:16:17 This is stupid 22:16:22 I know, right! 22:16:28 both of you shut up and how about you let me go? 22:16:30 <101cooler> No, 22:16:35 This is stupid, Cooler 22:16:39 STOP arguing 22:16:42 This is my lab 22:16:44 <101cooler> boss's box door is open and he is gone 22:16:50 uh no 22:17:05 If he goes out of his box, he teleports back to it 22:17:05 <101cooler> No really 22:17:12 That's how the box works 22:17:20 <101cooler> I am not joking 22:17:26 ... 22:17:33 <101cooler> CV:WARNING WARNING 22:17:43 It's your fault 22:17:45 <101cooler> SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED 22:17:49 ... 22:17:52 You idiot 22:17:53 <101cooler> oh no 22:17:56 <101cooler> RUN 22:18:00 <101cooler> JUST RUN 22:18:01 Deactivate self destruct 22:18:12 <101cooler> dude, i installed it 22:18:14 CV: Self destruct deactivated 22:18:17 <101cooler> I put a password 22:18:23 I have the password 22:18:24 <101cooler> meaning if it was put in 22:18:36 <101cooler> i never gave u it 22:18:38 <101cooler> plus 22:18:44 *Facepalm* 22:18:45 <101cooler> when the password is put in 22:19:03 Everything in this lab, I know it 22:19:05 <101cooler> you can't deactivate the sequence 22:19:08 Trust me 22:19:27 <101cooler> CV:Self Destruct in 1 minute 22:19:31 No 22:19:33 Oh no 22:19:34 Or 22:19:36 Yes 22:19:36 I'm not getting out 22:19:43 There's no point 22:19:47 This is my lab 22:19:52 maybe when this place explodes it will break the box and i can go free 22:19:54 If it goes out, it goes out with me 22:20:01 <101cooler> Well, you will be nuked 22:20:04 Oh hell no, BOSS 22:20:04 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:20:11 <101cooler> hi ursuul 22:20:16 That's not how things work 22:20:19 hi Cooler, Temerz, hi AC 22:20:25 (Hi Ursuul) 22:20:36 <101cooler> Did you know I have a discord? 22:20:48 ... 22:20:49 aw 22:21:17 EVERYTHING dies when it self-destruct 22:21:26 this isn't your typical explosion 22:21:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:21:34 <101cooler> it is a nuke 22:21:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:21:41 <101cooler> a tsar nuke 22:21:50 <101cooler> times a google plex 22:22:00 <101cooler> IM HEADING TO TELEPORTER 22:22:01 You know what? 22:22:10 There's only way to fix this... 22:22:13 <101cooler> *runs to teleporter and teleports 22:22:23 <101cooler> self destruct in 3 22:22:24 <101cooler> 2 22:22:25 <101cooler> 1 22:22:26 *Takes abomb defuser* 22:22:29 *defuses* 22:22:29 <101cooler> (nuke) 22:22:32 I can not die in a simple explosion 22:22:34 too late 22:22:37 I defused it 22:22:38 hah 22:22:41 :P 22:22:41 <101cooler> (Ac you too late 22:22:45 (No) 22:22:53 <101cooler> (I said 1 before you defused it 22:22:56 (You're just making excuses) 22:22:59 (Stop) 22:23:18 <101cooler> (ac look at the chat where that happened 22:23:29 (Well) 22:23:35 (doesnt it have to hit 0 beofre it explodes?) 22:23:41 (Yeah) 22:23:42 <101cooler> no 22:23:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:23:47 <101cooler> (well it did 22:23:49 (Cooler) 22:23:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:23:59 (STOP trying to find an excuse) 22:24:01 Oh wow 22:24:15 Everything DIDNT explode 22:24:21 <101cooler> (because that took more than 1 second for him to say it 22:24:30 The bomb was a dud 22:24:33 or something 22:24:41 Because I defused it 22:24:56 *The nuke made a big hole on the ceiling* 22:24:56 <101cooler> (plus, boss, that tsar was 1 GOOGLE PLEX times a normal one) 22:25:05 (no it wasnt)] 22:25:23 (it was only like half of a normal one* 22:25:23 <101cooler> SEE NOW BOSS IS 22:25:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:25:36 There 22:25:38 <101cooler> I ACULLY SAID THAT 22:25:40 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:25:43 Now can I be free? 22:25:48 No 22:25:54 <101cooler> it is a nuke 22:25:54 <101cooler> a tsar nuke 22:25:54 <101cooler> times a google plex 22:25:54 <101cooler> IM HEADING TO TELEPORTER 22:25:59 Still studying you 22:26:04 <101cooler> THAT IS EXACLY WHAT I SAID 22:26:14 Still defused it 22:26:17 sorry (eh) 22:26:29 <101cooler> (nope) 22:26:53 (yes) 22:27:06 <101cooler> (nope) u didnt 22:27:11 (you know what? I'm out) 22:27:27 (No wait) 22:27:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:27:42 (CONTINUE RP PLS JUST ACCEPT THE NUKE DIDNT GO OFF) 22:27:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:27:44 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 22:27:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:27:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:28:01 <101cooler> (how about a new one 22:28:22 <101cooler> or 22:28:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:28:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:28:38 <101cooler> we let Teamerz review the e-oh wait 22:28:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:28:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:29:17 awwww 22:29:28 (anyways can we continue rp anyways?) 22:29:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:29:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:30:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:30:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:30:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:30:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:30:54 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:31:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:31:20 (Cooler?) 22:31:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:31:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:32:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:32:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:33:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:33:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:34:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:34:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:34:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:34:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:34:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:34:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:35:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:35:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:35:25 <101cooler> gtg 22:35:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:35:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:36:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:36:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:36:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:36:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:36:38 rip 22:37:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:37:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:38:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:38:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:38:57 165 new messages ;3; 22:39:28 whatever, luigi 22:39:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:39:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:40:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:40:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:41:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:41:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:42:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:42:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:43:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:43:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:43:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:43:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:44:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:44:27 smallI'M NOT LUIGI1006YT ANYMORE OK 22:44:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:44:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:44:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:45:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:45:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:46:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:46:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:46:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:47:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:47:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:47:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:48:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:48:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:49:20 yes you are 22:49:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:49:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:50:32 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:50:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:50:51 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:50:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:51:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:51:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:52:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:52:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:53:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:53:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:53:45 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:53:56 no 22:54:07 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:54:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:54:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:54:49 stop arguing 22:55:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:55:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:56:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:56:29 no 22:58:38 what now 23:00:15 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:01:10 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:03:58 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 23:04:02 hi 23:04:05 hi 23:04:05 continue rp pls 23:04:07 No 23:04:18 y not? 23:04:20 I didn't leave for no reason 23:07:28 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:25:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:25:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs